Substitute Husband
by kumagers54
Summary: Hinata was supposed to marry Naruto but two hours before the wedding Sasuke suddenly appears in her room bearing a dreadful news. How will Hinata take the news and how is Sasuke going to be involved in this situation he himself was not prepared to take part into.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter I: The Proposal**

To say Hinata is excited will be an understatement for she had been dreaming of this day ever since she laid her eyes on Uzumaki Naruto, her first crush and love and now soon to be husband. She had been staring at her wedding kimono purchased by her father Hyuuga Hiashi which was the most elegant and beautiful wedding kimono on whole Konoha as a gift to her wedding. Nothing but the best for the heir of the Hyuuga Clan he would always say on his head.

It was still 2 hours before the wedding still plenty of time before she prepares for it, Hinata was daydreaming of her possible future with Naruto when she was startled by a sudden thump and chakra presence by her window. Turning to see who was the one responsible for invading her "privacy", she turned byakugan activated but saw not a culprit but the best man for her wedding Uchiha Sasuke who was panting for his breath as if he ran as fast as he could to reach her.

"U..uchiha san what happened why are you here and why do you look so tired?" Concern replaced her byakugan activated eyes for it's not every day you see the legendary avenger panting for breath as if running from someone.

Catching his breath coldly he said, "The dobe…he can't marry you."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he delivered his message well, it wasn't easy saying something like that to a woman who is happily excited waiting for her wedding. As the best man and best friend of Hinata's supposed to be husband saying those words are hard.

Almost to tears and shock upon hearing Sasuke's words Hinata lost her balance and was about to faint but Sasuke was fast enough to catch her.

Hinata laughed darkly before crying to tears, "If this is some kind of joke, I will give you the award of the best joker ever Uchiha san."

He sighed, and did the only thing he can do to console the poor girl by embracing her.

"It isn't a joke Hyuuga san, he's just a stupid dobe that's why he did this to you."

"Will you..at least tell me what happened as to why he can't marry me?" Hinata said looking deeply into Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

_**Flashback**_

It was the early morning before Naruto and Hinata's wedding, as the best friend and best man Sasuke had a responsibility to prepare Naruto for his wedding. He knocked at the door to his friend's apartment and calling his name at the same time.

"Hey dobe wake up your wedding is today."

Not long after Naruto opens the door wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He was looking gloom something a man who was supposed to be married mustn't look like. Taking a deep breath Naruto said, "Sasuke I have a favor to ask you as your best friend to tell Hinata that I am sorry I can't marry her."

At first Sasuke tried to process what Naruto just said to him for he was in disbelief on how the nerve of this guy will suddenly decide not to marry someone as innocent as Hyuuga Hinata. Anger rose through him as his obsidian eyes changed into sharingan whose orbs are swirling around his red pupil.

"What! Did I hear what you just said?"

"You heard me right Sasuke, I can't marry Hinata because I don't love her. It is Sakura who I love and last night she admitted her true feelings to me and we…made love through the night." Naruto said with a sad look on his face showing how sorry he was for hurting Hinata of all people.

"Baka!" Angrily Sasuke punched Naruto's face that he was sure will take time to heal before his face will look normal again.

Sakura who was in her night gown rushed to Naruto's side upon hearing a crashing sound and stared at Sasuke angrily.

"What's the big idea Sasuke why did you punch Naruto like that?"

"For being a baka and hurting Hyuuga Hinata's feelings! Be happy together!" He said sarcastically banging the door loudly.

"_Damn how will I explain this to Hyuuga san?"_ He thought to himself before running as fast as he could to the Hyuuga mansion.

_**End of Flashback**_

Surprisingly Hinata chuckled upon hearing Sasuke's story.

"Why?" Sasuke asked completely dumbfounded upon hearing Hinata chuckle.

"It's just funny hearing that you punched Naruto kun so hard his face isn't recognizable."

Sasuke smirked surely it is better to see the poor girl smile than cry, but her smile was short lived as she returned to frowning.

"I don't know how to face my family and friends Uchiha san, my father will surely throw a fit knowing that my supposed to be husband abandon me on our wedding day. He might even disown me or worst kill me and Naruto kun." Hinata said crying.

Sasuke stared at the beautiful angel crying in front of him, sure Naruto is a baka for letting this beauty go, but what can he do to help her for once in his life Sasuke was out of options.

"Is there anything I can do to help the wedding is still 2 hours from now, there must be something we can do right?"

Hinata sighed before saying, "There is but it's impossible."

"At least there is a chance tell me." Sasuke didn't know why he felt excited or why he was speaking freely to Hinata whom he never talked to before. Maybe it was pity that makes him do thing he don't usually do.

"I find a new husband to marry me today to save me and my family's name from shame, it could disperse my father's wrath at least." Hinata said felling at lost.

He thought what she just said it was indeed impossible to find a husband in such short notice unless… no it was a stupid idea for it will never work between them. But considering the situation it will benefit both of them, for Hinata will be saved from shame and he will be freed from his stupid fan girls and possible he can rebuild his clan with her. The big question now for Sasuke was will Hinata say yes to his proposition?

Hinata noticing Sasuke's sudden silence pulled his sleeve and asked, "Is there anything wrong Uchiha san?"

"Sasuke."

"Huh?" Hinata asked bewildered at his answer.

"I will be marrying you and soon to be husband at least call me Sasuke, Hyu-Hinata."

**Author's Note: **Hopefully you will enjoy this story and will be so kind to leave a review for your suggestions. If there is anyone who will be so kind to beta this fic just pm me so I can submit my story to you before submitting it to to fix grammars, spellings etc.

This story is set after Sasuke killed Itachi and Danzo and let's just say all akatsuki are dead thanks to Sasuke and Naruto for defeating them. Their age are about 20 and don't worry Neji is alive in this fic and maybe I can put Gaara for a love triangle for I just love Gaara being the third wheel in Sasuhina stories for he just blends within Sasuhina. Don't worry I won't abandon this fic and will be updating regularly for faster updates just leave reviews, I am working on to continue my other fics also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter II: Will You Marry Me**

Naruto's face was aching so bad thanks to Sasuke's punch but it was still a whole lot better than receiving a fully charged chidori, yes he could block his punch but thought he deserved it for what he have done.

"You could have blocked him why did you let his fist connect with your face?" Sakura asked worriedly while helping Naruto to his fell while dabbing his swollen cheek with a cold cloth to ease the swelling.

"After what I did to Hinata chan this pain is nothing compared to the pain I caused her." He said sounding sorry for what he has done.

He was happy that his long time love Sakura has finally admitted that she also felt the same feeling towards him. But he also felt guilty and sad to the only girl who loved him blindly and openly admitted her feelings to him even though everyone detests him. Hinata who he's supposed to be marrying later that day to show his appreciation to her unrequited love.

Sakura also felt sorry to Hinata, the girl was the kindest and honest in Konoha, but Sakura had to be a bitch and took away Hinata's fiancé Naruto just before their wedding. People may call her ungrateful and selfish but she can't help it she just had to tell him the truth before he got married or the damage will be worst than what had been.

"I understand Naruto kun, I also hurt her she didn't deserve what we have done to but looking at the situation if you marry her and I admit my feelings while you're married then…we would be having an affair hurting her more." She said full of regret and sorrow.

Naruto nodded and embraced Sakura hoping that someday Hinata will forgive not only him but Sakura as well for what they have done.

_**Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Mansion**_

"Uchiha san you can't be serious right?" She said taking a seat to hold her balance. "How can you marry me when we don't have any feelings with another? If you are marrying me out of pity…it's better to leave me wallowing in self pity rather than revoking your right to find someone you will love and marry."

He took a seat opposite her placing a hand on his chin thinking about what the Hyuuga heiress just said. Sure he was marrying her out of pity and she did point out the reason why they can't work it out, but still this marriage proposal will benefit not only her but him. If she can't be talked easily then he would surely convince her one way or another for such opportunity can't be passed.

"You said that marriage is for two people who have feelings with one another, yet what happened to you? Your baka fiancé abandoned you at your own wedding day."

Sasuke didn't mean to sound rude but it's the only way to make her agree by pushing her buttons.

"Indeed you are correct that I am marrying you out of pity and completely tying myself to you as your husband, but look at the bright side Hyuuga san. You and your family will be saved from shame and as for my behalf no more pesky fan girls swarming at my feet."

His words did hurt her he was rubbing salt to her to her already wounded heart but he has a point, but what about her is she already a lost cause that she won't be able to love again and loved in return and get married for love? Hinata thought about the consequences if she agreed to his proposal or not weighing the pros and cons. Taking a risk had a slight advantage of pros against living in shame.

Sighing in defeat she said, "Saying I agree to have you as my substitute husband…how about the paper works regarding this marriage?"

He didn't want to admit it but Hinata made a fine point, indeed there were paper works before and after the wedding for legality purposes. Hinata was an heiress from the Hyuuga clan the most powerful and influential clan in Konoha while he was Uchiha Sasuke the last of the Uchiha clan with money enough to last three lifetimes. Surely strings can be pulled regarding this dilemma.

"Your clan is the most powerful and influential and I have all the money of my clan and both of us know that when there is power and money fixing a small thing such as paperwork would be a piece of cake." Sasuke said in a boastful tone of voice.

Hinata knew he made a point but her father and elders will they agree to this?

"I admire your intelligence Uchiha san, but what about my father and elders convincing them won't be as easy as convincing me."

He scoffed saying, "Let me handle that it is my problem not yours." He glanced at the clock and said, "We only have an hour and a half left before the wedding, how about you worry about how will you look and let me handle the rest. This is our wedding I would not want to see a tear soaked wife at the altar if there is anything I would like see it will be your smile and beauty in that dress." Pointing his finger at Hinata's wedding kimono.

Sasuke stood and was about to leave by the window but he forgot something to make their engagement official, he looked around the room and saw a red thread and took it cutting two pieces tying one piece to his right ring finger and the other he held out while kneeling on one knee in front of Hinata.

Hinata was shocked by his gesture and let him continue afraid to ruin his moment.

"I know this is very uncharacteristic of me but this is necessary for us even though it was out of convenience, this is the best I can do in such short notice. I can't promise you love you so dearly deserve for I am incapable of feeling it with all the painful experiences I had, but I can promise you one thing to give my loyalty and honesty as your husband." He cleared his throat before continuing for that was the best speech he can give for he never thought he would be doing this in his life. "Hyuuga Hinata will you give me the honor of marrying me Uchiha Sasuke last of the Uchiha clan."

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the warm reception by giving reviews, following and putting it on your favorite list. Sure Naruto was done but fanfiction will never have an ending and the ending of Naruto sucks that is why I immediately wrote chapter 2 for everyone for Sasuhina rules even though it was Naruhina in canon. Again reviews and a beta reader will be much appreciated, I am not a review hugger but seeing many reviews inspires me to write a new chapter. Suggestions are always welcome if you want to see a particular scene or pairing just write it in the review and I'll see where I can incorporate it in Substitute Husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter III: Getting Hiashi's Blessing**

Hinata was looking at the red thread wrapped like a ring in her right ring finger, still can't believe what just happened like everything was just a dream. First was Sasuke coming to her room bearing the news that Naruto can't marry her, and just when her world was crashing down Sasuke proposed to marry her out of convenience to save her from shame and keep him from his fan girls.

**_Flashback_**

Sasuke was still on his knees waiting for Hinata's answer his heart beating erratically feeling nervous even if the proposal is just for formality.

_This is now or never Hinata better take Uchiha san's proposal and go along with it than putting your name and clan to disgrace._

Hesitantly Hinata extended her right hand and nodded while blushing at Sasuke due to nervousness rather than feeling excited and in love that she felt when Naruto proposed to her. Gracefully Sasuke wrapped the red thread like a ring around her right ring finger.

Sasuke didn't know why but he smiled genuinely which was a long time ago when he last did so. Hinata saw it and smiled at him surprised to see the expressionless Sasuke smile, rising at his feet he bowed and walked towards the window and said.

"Don't worry and I'll be buying the real ring for our wedding before going to the altar later." Sasuke said before jumping out of the window.

**_Present_**

A faint knocking was heard from her door that brought Hinata back to reality.

"Hinata sama, your bath is ready for you."

"Hai, I'm coming." Hinata answered opening her door to follow the servant waiting.

Sasuke stayed near the Hyuuga Mansion thinking of how to make Hiashi give his bleesing for him to marry Hinata. Even though he was marrying her for their own reasons he felt obliged to get her father's blessing as he was raised to have honor and respect by his parents.

_How did the dobe managed to make Hiashi sama agree to marry Hinata to him?_

**_Flashback_**

Sasuke angrily opened his apartment door from Naruto's consistent banging and calling him, he saw him panting instead of his usual giddy look not that he cares about it.

"Dobe what the heck are you doing banging my door and calling me? Isn't what I said about being alone clear to you?" Sasuke asked angrily showing his displeasure of having Naruto by his doorstep when he was resting in his apartment.

"I came here because as my best friend you should be the first to know that I finally got Hiashi sama's blessing." Naruto said happily.

"Hn."

"How about you let me in and tell you what happened or do you want me to stay here outside and keep on banging on your door?" He said mockingly.

"Amuse me then dobe." Sasuke said letting his friend in.

Although Sasuke didn't want his presence inside he still let him in just to stop Naruto from banging his door.

**_Earlier that night…_**

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand towards the Hyuga mansion, Hinata still shy even though she's dating her long time crush and it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who smiled.

He stopped walking and placed his hands on Hinata's cheeks and said, "Hinata chan will you please raise your head when you're walking everyone can see how beautiful Naruto's girlfriend is."

"Hai-Naruto kun." Hinata said blushing.

_Kawai…._

"Ano Naruto kun, why do you want to speak with father?"

"I'm going to ask him to give his blessing to marry you."

"Really? But father is strict you may have a hard time before he agrees." Hinata said worriedly.

"I know but didn't he agree for me to date you? Besides nobody says no to Naruto because I am persistent!" Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata giggled and Naruto embraced her loving how much he can make Hinata happy. They were broken form their embrace when they heard a clearing of throat not far from them.

"Do I have to remind you Naruto to keep your hands to yourself especially here in our domain?" Neji said threateningly.

Naruto raised his hands in defeat. "Relax Neji I haven't done anything to Hinata chan. Besides I am here to speak with Hiashi sama."

Neji raised an eybrow, "And what business do you have with Hiashi sama?"

"His blessing for me to marry Hinata chan." Naruto said proudly.

"Are you serious?" Neji looked at Hinata whose face was beet red in color.

"Definitely." He answered with a grin.

"Fine come with me then." Neji said gesturing to Naruto. "Hinata sama why don't you stay in your room with your sister as I bring Naruto to your father.

"Hai Neji niisan. Good luck Naruto kun." Hinata said bowing before going inside the mansion to her room.

Neji lead Naruto to the waiting room of the Hyuuga mansion to wait for him, a few moments later Neji returned and gestured Naruto to follow him inside Hiashi's office. When they were inside Neji excused himself to leave Hiashi and Naruto alone.

"Neji told me you wish to see me, state your purpose young man." Hiashi said while reading a scroll.

Naruto cleared his throat before speaking, "As you know your daughter and I have been dating for quit sometime and I want to take our relationship to the next level by getting married."

Hiashi stopped reading and looked at Naruto from head to toe. He wanted the best for his daughter so he must get straight to the point to know if the man in front of him is really worth it.

"Do you have the money to marry Hinata and provide for her?"

"Honestly I am not financially rich but when I'm hokage I'll earn more that I am currently earning."

The nerve of this man saying he'll be hokage for sure he's aware of Naruto's effort during the Shinobi war which almost destroyed everything, and knowing him it won't stop persuading till he says yes.

"Fine if you really want to marry my daughter then spar with me to test how much you can protect her though I know you are strong still you have to prove your worth to me."

"Yosh! I shall be sparring with you then." Naruto said with a raised thumb

**_Back inside Sasuke's room_**

"Alright I've heard enough of this nonsense, why don't you let me have my peace and leave me alone." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"But don't you want to know the rest of what happened?" Naruto said whining to irate Sasuke more.

"No!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto out of his apartment and closing the door.

**_Present_**

_I should have listened to the dobe, whatever Hiashi sama doesn't have much of a choice but to accept anyway._

Sasuke decided to talk to Hiashi and was greeted by the gate by Hyuuga Ko, Hinata's bodyguard aside from the overprotective cousin Neji.

"Uchiha sama, what are you doing here isn't it too early for Naruto and Hinata sama's wedding?" The spiky man haired man said.

"Hn. I'm not here for the dobe and Hinaata's wedding, I came for Hiashi sama."

"Hiashi sama? Can't what you will say wait till after the wedding?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits before saying, "I insist tell him it's important."

Ko wasn't intimidated by the avenger but he wouldn't want to cause a ruckus before Hinata's wedding by fighting with Sasuke and decided it will be better if he let him speak with Hiashi.

"Wait here." Ko said leaving Sasuke by the gate before going inside.

After a few minutes Sasuke was let inside the Hyuuga mansion towards the garden where Hiashi was enjoying his solitude thinking of Hinata's future. Upon feeling Sasuke's presence he looked at him noticing how respectful he was by bowing before him.

"You sure know how to respect those above you despite your status as avenger, anyway getting that point aside what is your business with me?" Hiashi said authoritatively.

"Hinata san."

"What about her? Isn't today her wedding with the Uzumaki boy."

"Was, but the dobe decided to not come to the wedding for his own personal reasons." Sasuke said looking into Hiashi's eyes straightly.

"What are you talking about that jinchuruki can't leave my daughter alone at the altar! He even decided to send you to relay his message of not going to marry my daughter, I should kill him for this stupidly of his" Hiashi said with anger evident in his voice.

"Indeed but I am not only here to tell you he cancelled the wedding but I am also here to ask your permission for me to marry Hinata instead of the dobe."

"That's preposterous! How can you just replace Naruto when there are preparations and I am not sure if my daughter will agree to you."

Sasuke raised his right hand to show Hiashi the red thread ring in his finger. "I already went to your daughter to tell her the dobe will not marry her. I also offered her marriage to save her from shame which she accepted."

"You already talked to my daughter and she agreed?"

Sasuke only nodded.

Hiashi thought about what the Uchiha was saying bout marrying Hinata to save her and the clan from shame in Konoha although what happened and will happen at the wedding when she's marrying a different person will be enough to be the talk of the town. Still the intention was good and in time people will adjust to what just happened. He will just have to explain the situation to the elders and the 3clan.

"Do whatever needs to be done Uchiha, if my daughter agreed then she must thought about it a lot. I'll talk to the elders and clan of the situation and tell Neji and Ko to keep the visitors from disrupting the wedding ceremony when they saw you and Hinata getting married instead of the Dobe and Hinata. You however should leave now to prepare for the wedding, as I have explaining and arranging of the marriage paperwork to be done."

**Author's Note:**Thanks for the reviews, those who put this on their favorite list and followers. Suggestions are always welcome. To reviewer mac2 who wants Sai the third wheel instead of Gaara I'll see into that maybe a chapter for Hinata and Sai but still Gaara is more suitable due to his introvert personality that blends well with Hinata's extrovert personality making him the perfect guy to make Sasuke jealous. Still not beta read so to those who want to beta read just pm me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter IV: The Wedding**

Hiashi called for an emergency meeting with the clan everyone was present even the elders except Hinata who was being prepared for her wedding.

"This is so sudden Hiashi what is so important about this meeting that it can't wait till after the wedding?" An elder asked who was irritated that a meeting was suddenly called when everyone's busy.

"I apologize but this meeting concerns the wedding."

"Why father what happened?" A concerned Hanabi asked.

"Your sister Hinata will not be marrying Uzumaki Naruto later."

Whispers were heard among members but Hiashi remained emotionless, as leader he knew how to handle such situation by keeping quiet and let them until they were done. It was Neji who was fuming at his seat who stood up to speak his mind.

"Forgive me Hiashi sama, but I want to know what did the baka do?" He asked angrily his knuckles becoming white for too much clenching.

"Neji you should seat down." Neji did as he was told. "I'm afraid I can't discuss the details for it should be Hinata who will be discussing this. As for the marriage Hinata will still be marrying today to Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?!" Neki and Hanabi both exclaimed.

"This is a surprise but looking at the last Uchiha he is the better candidate for our heiress as he was raised among the elite being an Uchiha although he became an avenger but he took part in protecting the shinobi world and returned to Konoha for good." One elder was about to object but Hiashi continued. "He personally offered to save Hinata and our clan form shame by being her substitute husband, although gossips will surely go around Konoha at least the damage won't be too much. I asked for this meeting to let everyone know what happened in such a short amount of time and to ask each and every to keep calm during the ceremony, Neji and Ko as Hinata's personal protectors I am giving you the task to keep our guests from disturbing the wedding. Hanabi as my daughter and Hinata's sister I want you to support your sister in her decision, everyone this meeting is adjourned I'll see you later at the ceremony."

Hiashi left after his speech leaving the clan speechless, Neji and Hanabi rushed to Hinata's room who just finished wearing he wedding kimono.

"Hinata sama is it true that Sasuke will be the one marrying you instead of the baka Naruto?" Neji asked whose anger was still evident in his voice.

**_Meanwhile Somewhere Around Konoha_**

Sasuke walked to a jewelry shop after talking with Hiashi, he still needed to buy wedding rings for him and Hinata. Upon walking towards the shop girls were blushing and giggling upon the sight of him daydreaming that Sasuke will be buying them jewelry or better yet an engagement ring, he shrugged them off and entered the jewelry shop.

"Good day young man are you looking for any jewelry in particular?" The old shop owner asked smiling.

"Hn, I am looking for a wedding ring." He said coolly his hands inside his pockets.

"Are you looking for a particular design?"

"Just show me what you have."

The shop owner showed Sasuke his available wedding rings but none of them appealed to Sasuke even though he was marrying Hinata out of convenience it will be his first and last wedding so he wants the best at least.

"Don't you have anything else? I don't think I like any of the rings you showed me."

The owner excused himself to get his rarest item and showed it to Sasuke. It was a ring made of platinum with rubies and diamonds around the ring, like the Sharingan and Byakugan. It immediately caught his interest for it was indeed the best ring he saw.

"This is a rare wedding ring that only one pair exists it costs so much that I m not offering it to anyone." The owner said proudly

Sasuke particularly owns a lot of money to last three lifetimes and buying rare wedding rings for his wedding won't be a problem at all, even if Hinata herself wasn't too fond of jewelry as his soon to be wife she must show everyone how lucky she was to be married with him and this ring will show it.

"I'll take it just tab it to me Uchiha Sasuke, I'll be bringing your payment tomorrow for I am in a hurry as my marriage will take place in an hour."

"No problem at all Uchicha sama." The owner said giving the velvet box that contains the rings. "Good luck to you wedding and marriage life."

Sasuke took the box and picking up his pace he went to the hokage tower to ask for Kakashi who was the hokage after Tsunade resigned to focus on directing the recently established Konoha Medical Institute.

"Kakashi sama, Uchiha Sasuke wants to speak with you." An anbu wearing a fox mask said.

"Let him in."

The anbu let Sasuke in and left the hokage office.

"It is unusual of you to seek my presence is there something wrong?" Kakshi asked through his mask.

"No I came here to ask you to be my foster father at my wedding."

Kakashi laughed, "You getting married to whom?"

"Hinata, I am marrying her instead of the dobe." Sasuke said lacking any emotion in his words.

"What? How did that happen, if your marrying Hinata then you will be marrying later."

Sasuke nodded and said, "As much as I want to tell you why I will be marrying Hinata but time is not of the essence now as I still have to prepare for my wedding, I just came here to ask you to be there for me as I have nobody left."

"I'll be there but make sure to explain everything when you have the time."

He nodded and immediately left through the window.

Kakashi sighed and said to himself, _This really is confusing it's not like Sasuke and Hinata are having a secret relationship behind Naruto's back for if that was the case then Naruto would have come here telling me how Sasuke betrayed him._

Sasuke then went to the most expensive inn in Konoha to reserve a vip room for him and Hinata, after he finished making his arrangements he returned home to prepare himself.

**_Back at Hinata's room_**

Hanabi went near her sister and said, "Is what Neji niisan said true that you are marrying Uchiha Sasuke and not Naruto?"

Hinata nodded and asked her personal servant to leave her alone with Hanabi and Neji.

"But how what did the baka exactly did?" Neji asked with concern.

"He chose Sakura san instead of me and decided not to come to our wedding and when everything was breaking down upon me Uchiha san offered to marry me to keep me from shaming myself and our clan." Hianta said sadly and Hanabi embraced her sister.

"Naruto did what?! He must pay for what he did Hinata san I'll make sure of it." Neji said angrily.

"No Neji niisan you musn't hurt Naruto kun."

"So you are still going to protect the baka after what he did? Fine I'll let him pass for today as it was your wedding but tomorrow comes he will wish he wasn't born at all." He said his byakugan activated and his body emitting a deathly aura upon leaving the room.

"Hinata nee are you sure you are making the right decision to marry the Uchiha?"

"Someday you'll understand Hanabi."

After taking a bath Sasuke wore the tradition Uchiha kimono his father Fugaku himself wore when he married his mother Mikoto. After the war when he returned to Konoha, Sasuke kept most of his family's treasured items and brought them to his apartment, while the Uchiha compound after years of abandonment needs renovation to be lived again. Since he's getting married, Sasuke will be making arrangement to renovate the compound where he'll be living again with Hinata. Looking at himself in the mirror one last time, Sasuke left his apartment and walked towards the Hyuuga compound for his wedding.

After Hanabi left Hinata alone again she called upon her servant to finish fixing her hair and place her wedding hat called tsunokakushi. Along the Hyuuga courtyard Ko and Neji are discussing where they will be posting the other Hyuuga guards and what to do when guests wanted to disrupt the ceremony.

"Everyone is ready Neji san, we should be going to our posts now the guests are arriving soon." Ko said leaving Neji to go to his post.

Neji did as he was told and prayed to kami that everything will go well.

The sun wasn't so high and clouds were plenty in the sky, the guests gathered around the courtyard of the Shinto temple inside the Hyuuga compound as they patiently wait for the bride and groom they all wore kimono as was specified in the wedding invitation sent to them. The male Hyuuga members however wore their black clan kimono while the female members wore their white clan kimono. Neji and Ko are on alert so as the other Hyuuga guards ready to intervene when needed.

Sasuke looked more handsome with his father's kimono that fitted his body perfectly, the Uchiha fan clan symbol proudly showing at the back silk cloth of the kimono. As he reached the Hyuuga mansion Hiashi welcomed him, who was wearing a black jacket with the Hyuuga symbol of yin and yang at the back and a white sash with golden dragon wrapped around his waist in his kimono.

"Follow me Uchiha san, your bride is waiting for you." Hiashi said with respect at the young Uchiha soon to be his son in law as he led him to where Hinata was waiting.

The former avenger didn't know why his heart was beating rapidly as he walked towards Hinata whose back is the only thing he's seeing as he reached her, Hiashi wrapped his daughter's arm around Sasuke's.

"Even though you are marrying her to save her honor, I am hoping you will take care of my daughter and give her the happiness she deserves. Despite living your life alone, from this day on you are holding Hinata's life as well." Hiashi said and stood beside Hinata.

Sasuke was speechless unable to say anything as he doesn't know what to say, while Hinata was almost to tears not expecting her father so say such words. He glanced at his arm entwined with Hinata's and to her and how she looked. She was wearing the wedding kimono Hiashi bought for her. It was a classy and elegant white kimono with gold accents; even her white tsunokakushi was ornamented with gold. Her makeup was light just enough to show her innocence and beauty. Never did Sasuke imagine Hinata to be so beautiful.

Hinata also looked at their arms and to Sasuke who was handsome making her wonder how did she not saw it before but quickly dismissed it as she still has feelings for Naruto even after what he did, but she can't help herself from blushing beside Sasuke. Neither one was speaking with one another as they don't know what to say with each other but their heart can't stop on beating erratically and the sparks their hands send to each other upon holding each other are telling them otherwise.

"Sorry I'm a little late there are still scrolls that needed my signature before I can come. Kakashi casually said who was wearing his mask and hokage uniform without the cap as he didn't want to wear it ever.

"Hokage sama." Both Hiashi and Hinata greeted.

"No need for formalities, you are beautiful by the way Hinata." Kakashi said walking beside Sasuke.

"Shall we begin?" The Shinto priest asked.

Sasuke and Hinata nodded as the Shinto priest started to walk and they followed, as they were walking towards the courtyard gasps were heard among the guests upon seeing Sasuke and Hinata. Kiba was about to stand but Neji stopped him and gave him a deadly glare.

_How did this happen why is Hinata marrying Uchiha and not Naruto?_

The other rookie 9 members and jounin teachers were also surprised but before they could react Neji and Ko with the other Hyuuga guards gave them deadly glares to remain seated and silent. If there was a jutsu for a deadly glare that will kill anyone being glared at in an instant they would be dead already. Thanks to Neji and Ko's careful planning the wedding ceremony went smoothly.

"Now as a symbol of being husband and wife you may now give your ring to each other." The priest said.

Sasuke took a velvet box inside his pocket and opened it, Hinata gasped at the sight of the rings which are the most beautiful she ever saw. Sasuke took one ring and placed it on Hinata's left ring finger, she did the same on him and they smiled at each other.

"I congratulate you Mr. and Mrs Uchiha, you may now kiss the bride Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke pulled his new wife towards him and lowered his mouth to Hinata's. At first she was unresponsive but the gentle movement of his lips made her give way to his tongue that slowly explored her shy mouth. Hinata was almost getting weak at her knees and wrapped her hands around his neck for support before their kiss could go any further Sasuke removed his lips from hers leaving her wanting more and smirked at his wife.

Hinata can't explain why she loved their first kiss together when she didn't love him at the first place. The crowd just sighed in awe keeping their doubts behind at their little display and Sasuke just stood still emotionless as ever.

**Author's Note**:Thanks for everyone's support, anyway just leave a review for your comments suggestions because your review inspires me. Wow this is a long chapter and took some time before I can finish it. Sorry for some typos and wrong spellings if there are any.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter V: Wedding Banquet **

Hinata changed her formal wedding kimono to kosode kimono according to ceremony which she will wear at the wedding banquet. The banquet was held inside the Hyuuga mansion at the dining hall, the guests were arranged vertically and each was placed with individual wooden table and tatami mats were they will be seated while the main table were the newlywed and immediate family of the couple were arranged horizontally forming an inverted u shape. Foods and drinks like sake or ordinary water or red tea were served to everyone individually by the Hyuuga clan servants in individual trays. The feast was divided into seven five three meals, during the feast Neji and Ko were still roaming around keeping anyone from raising questions of making a scene.

"The feast was extravagant I'll admit but how did Sasuke ended up marrying Hinata instead of Naruto?" Kiba whispered low enough for Ino to hear out of Neji and Ko's hearing capacity.

"How should I know? Even I was surprised earlier at the temple but look at them you can't deny the fact that they look good together right Shino?"

Shino just fixed his glasses his gaze never leaving Sasuke and HInata. However Lee having an uncontrollable youthful spirit called Neji and asked him.

"Hey Neji why did your cousin Hinata marry instead of Naruto? Arent Naruto and Hinata dating not Sasuke and Hinata so how did this happen?"

Shikmaru sighed, "How troublesome."

Their friends dropped a cold sweat when they saw Neji ready to knock the lights out of Lee, Kiba was about to stand to stop Neji but Neji just glared at his team mate and told him through gritted teeth, "I'm afraid I can't tell you for even I don't know what happened, all I know is that I was asked by Hiashi sama to keep a nosy person like you from asking or disrupting this wedding. Only them (points a finger to Sasuke and Hinata) know the real reason why they got married and if I were you I'll just enjoy the feast and let them tell you what you want to know when they feel like it."

"Tenten placed a hand over Lee's shoulder, "Neji's right Lee we should just enjoy their wedding feast and keep the questions to ourselves for now. Anyway I didn't notice Sakura anywhere isn't she invited?"

"Yes she's invited Naruto not showing at the wedding is understandable but Sakura…anyway I think its better or she would have throw a fit to see her beloved Sasuke marry Hinata." Ino answered laughing.

"Whatever just like Neji said, we should just enjoy the feast where every food is very delicious." Choji said with his mouth full.

The rookie 9 just laughed at Choji while Sai was busy drawing Sasuke and Hinata.

"Finally it's done, I'll just give this as a gift to the newlyweds later." Sai said happily showing his portrait of Sasuke and Hinata to the rookie 9.

Kakashi sipped sake and said, "Tsunade sama and Shizune wasn't able to attend for they were busy at the medical center they are giving their congratulations and Tsunade sama gave the sakes as her gift. I'm sure she will be surprised to see you marry Hinata instead of Naruto marrying Hinata."

"Hn." Sasuke said and continued eating silently glancing at Hinata noticing she barely touched her food.

"You should be eating not staring at the food, besides with a wedding so long you must be famished." The gruff voice of Sasuke said startling Hinata whom she looked at and her eyes lingered from his eyes to his lips making her blush slightly when she remembered their first kiss. Hinata consciously covered her lips with her hand while Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead teasing her.

He didn't know why he did it but he just wanted to know how "his wife" will react, his options included gentle fist air palm or worst 8 trigrams 64 palms or pull him into a kiss which he deemed impossible or simply shy away from him which she did.

Hiashi being the Hyuuga clan leader and master of byakugan didn't miss what Sasuke did and said, "Uchiha, you'll have Hinata for the rest of your lives, why don't you keep your hands to yourself till the two of you are alone. I'll have a private talk with the two of you later at my office."

"Hai." Both Sasuke and Hinata said while she lowered her head feeling uncomfortable that her father saw what Sasuke did and Sasuke just shrugged and continued eating.

"I'm just teasing you but seriously you should eat." Sasuke said while placing a food in Hinata's mouth which she ate. "See it's delicious so you should not put the food your servants did to waste."

Hinata did what she was told and ate as they continued eating musicians entered the dining hall and played music for the crowd, they were teasing Sasuke and Hinata to dance but Sasuke declined making an excuse that her wife's feet are tired from the long wedding which Hinata liked as she was shy to dance with the guest with Sasuke whom she barely know and now her husband for the rest of her life.

After eating and dancing of the crowd Sasuke and Hinata gave their thanks to them one by one and smiled at them much to Sasuke's dismay while the guests congratulated them and some gave gifts. Even their friends were happy for them though still confused but just let their curiosity slip seeing how Sasuke and Hinata looked happy and wait till the newlywed will tell the truth.

Hanabi hugged her sister and glared at Sasuke. "I don't know why you are the one who married Hinata nee but make sure you won't hurt her or you'll be sorry."

Hinata smiled and hugged her sister while Sasuke just said yeah.

"I don't know what you said to Hiashi sama and Hinta sama for them to agree to have you be the husband of Hinata sama but beware Uchiha I'll be watching your every move and one small mistake you know what will happen." Neji said with a glare.

"Neji niisan don't worry U-Sasuke san won't do anything to hurt me right?" Hinata said looking at Sasuke to calm her protective cousin who hates the Uchiha for being an avenger and a boastful ninja also.

"Hn. Why don't you just gentle fist the baka Naruto he deserves it although I managed to punch him earlier today." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neji nodded and walked out of the dining hall

"Sasuke san.." Hinata whined which made the stoic Uhiha laugh.

"He deserves it Hinata san not because you like him he's sin will be forgiven."

Hinata just looked down till Ko gave his congratulations which Hinata thanked for followed by Sai who handed over his gift and said, "You really are lucky to have a beautiful wife Uchiha san."

Sasuke glared at the ex anbu and through gritted teeth said, "Thanks for the gift but you better watch what you are saying, this is my wife you are talking about."

Kiba roared and smiled, "Come on Uchiha it's not like Sai likes Hinata chan he's just complimenting her."

"Hn."

Hinata only smiled and thanked Sai wondering if Sasuke was really jealous with Sai or just agitated giving thanks to many people one by one when he was not a social person himself.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Gaara sama and his siblings sends their congratulations and sorry for not being able to attend personally for the Kazekage sama are busy attending important matters back in Suna. Kazekage Gaara sama however sends requests for your presence at his estate to give you personally his gift and to make up for not attending." A ninja from Suna said.

Sasuke thought about it and though he didn't want the kazekage's presence due to their past rivalry during the chuunin exams, the peace between Shinobi villages are in full effect and denying a personal invitation of a kage will hurt the peace somehow. He also knows the friendship between the dobe and no brows, explaining personally as to how he married Hinata instead of the dobe will be the proper thing to do instead of letting a false rumor reach the kazekage.

Not waiting for Hinata's answer he said, "We shall be seeing him one of this days."

The suna ninja bowed and left.

Hinata just stared at Sasuke wondering why he agreed but before she can ask Ko said, "Hiashi sama seeks your presence in his office after your done giving thanks to the guests."

After saying their thanks and received the gift from the final guest they went to Hiashi's office who offered them to seat at the tatami mat in front of his table.

"I'll be frank with you the elders and Hyuuga council are asking for your explanation for how this came to be so as your friends. But being newlyweds I understand that you need time alone with each other, that is why you have until your honeymoon is finished to explain." Hiashi said in a business like tone of voice.

"Hai Hiashi sama." Both answered. While Hinata reddened at the word honeymoon thinking that Sasuke will not try anything on her when he just married her to save from shame not to breed with her and revive the Uchiha clan or would he?

"Sasuke I am aware that you are technically the Uchiha clan head while Hinata is next in line for the Hyuuga leadership, I'm expecting the two of you to work together in reviving the Uchiha clan and making the Hyuuga clan better than I did by leading them together. Where are you planning on living together Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked into Hiashi's white eyes and said, "I'm planning on renovating the Uchiha compound were we'll be living together, as of now I only have my apartment where we'll both live till the compound is livable again."

"No worries you can stay at the Hyuuga vacation house near the mountain boundary of Konoha, Hinata can show you where it is and I'll ask Hinata's personal servants to bring her things there and prepare the house for the two of you."

Sasuke hated business talk and was tired already from the ceremony and wanted nothing but to go to sleep, "Me and Hinata humbly accepts your assistance Hiashi sama, but my wife and I are already tired from everything that happened today. If you'll excuse us we would like to rest and continue this talk tomorrow when we drop here first before we take our things from my apartment to move to your vacation house."

Hinata silently agreed for she was also tired and knows for a fact that Sasuke hated this kind of conversations.

"Alright both of you may leave, your carriage is waiting outside just tell the chauffeur where you'll rest for the night. Hinata's change of clothes is also there."

Sasuke and Hinata said their goodbye and left wondering how their married life will turn out.

**Author's Note:**The chapters are getting longer starting from the wedding. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites you make this fic alive for without you guys this fic won't be possible. Just leave your reviews for suggestions or anything you would like to say. Sorry for the typos and wrong spellings. Also I would be publishing a new Sasuhina in my native language of Filipino this week and hopefully I can update my other stories specially Sakura Love to fans of Skip Beat you can check it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter VI: First Night**

The cold breeze of night seeps through inside the carriage that was running on a moderate pace, Sasuke sighed looking at his sleeping wife thinking if he did the right thing marrying her when she can still love another and marry for love. Hinata may not have the exotic beauty but she had the classic beauty a black hair with the shade of lavender that also smells like lavender and opal eyes that possesses byakugan a definite plus to her already present advantages but it was her silence and kindness that Sasuke liked.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes with Sasuke's cologne invading her sense of smell and his obsidian eyes looking through her already open opal eyes noticing the glint in it she never saw before. She felt her cheeks warming up at their position with her head resting at his shoulder blinking and moved as far from him as possible.

"Um…sorry if I…slept at your shoulder…did you feel uncomfortable?" Hinata asked twiddling her fingers feeling nervous.

"No."

"Are we going to your apartment?" She asked trying to make a conversation.

"No we are staying at the inn tonight."

After a few more minutes of silence their carriage stopped when they reached their destination Sasuke went out first not bothering to offer his hand to Hinata for he picked her bag and slung it over his shoulder, she followed after him walking closely behind. They were greeted by a staff of the inn as they reached inside and led them to their room asking them if they would like to eat or drink something which they both declined.

Upon opening their room it was about the size of 3 ordinary rooms with a couch big enough to accommodate guests, enormous bed, dining area, television set, closet for clothes, and a bathroom with a hot and cold shower and a mini hot spring for two. The curtains were of light color and the sheets were dark blue while the couch was black. Locking the door behind Sasuke placed Hinata's bag at the bed while Hinata sat at the couch not bothering to look at him.

He sat beside her and held her chin, "Does my presence always bother you that you only talk and look at me when necessary?

She wondered why he asked that to her and his close distance to makes her blush making it difficult for her to answer, "Ano Sasuke san…maybe it's because…"

"Because what Hinata san? As far as I am concerned every girl in konoha fawns over me except you why?"

Sasuke felt stupid asking her a stupid question but he wanted to know the answer .

"Because Naruto kun is the one I like and the only person I will love that's why I… never bothered to look at anyone including you when I first saw him." She answered honestly.

Sasuke immediately left and went to the closet to get his change of clothes and entered the bathroom upon getting Hinata's answer. While Hinata released a breath she had been holding since Sasuke held her chin, upon looking at him at such close proximity she can't help but notice that he was indeed handsome but quickly ignored it for it will only be Naruto who is handsome for her.

He let the cold water from the shower run through his tired body thinking about Hinata's words, _Naruto kun is the one I like and the only person I will love that's why I… never bothered to look at anyone including you when I first saw him_ punching the wall saying, "How can you blindly love that dobe?"

When he was done taking a bath he wore white t-shirt and black boxers and his usual duck tail hair falling just bellow his neck for it was still wet and ignored Hinata's gaze going to the bed immediately. Hinata also took a shower and wore a plain white yukata her servants packed for her and went to the bed to get a pillow when the gruff voice of Sasuke startled her.

"What do you think you're doing wife?" He asked putting emphasis on the word wife opening the bedside lamp beside him.

"Ano…Sasuke san since you are sleeping on the bed I…will be sleeping at the couch."

He sat up on the bed looking at Hinata, "Hinata we are legally married and as husband and wife we should be sleeping on the same bed."

"But-"

"Don't worry Hinata san I will not do anything funny because you are not my type." He said coldly before closing the lamp.

Hinata fought back tears from falling and hurriedly lay on her side of the bed feeling hurt not because he was not his type but his words only meant that Sasuke wasn't concerned for her but only married her for his own personal gain.

Sasuke saw the hurt in Hinata's eyes thanks to his selfish attitude, he didn't mean what he said but when Hinata said she will only love Naruto dobe it angered him. For no matter how hard they work together for their marriage Hinata won't fall for him even if he already starts to see Hinata differently.

**Author's Note:**Thanks to the reviews, favorite, follows and reading this fic even though there are spelling mistakes typo errors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter VII: Her First Real Smile and His First Sorry**

Hinata opened her eyes hoping that everything that happened was just a dream, as she looked around her room and the golden band around her ring finger reality hit her for it wasn't a dream at all. Sighing a deep sigh she scanned the room to see if Sasuke was around but didn't saw him which isn't a surprise considering everything he said before they retreated for the night, pushing the thought aside she rose from the bed noticing a covered tray and sets of kimono neatly folded on top of the dining table. She went to the table and picked up a note and read it.

_Hinata san,_

_I left early to pick your kimonos I ordered yesterday at the store and took the liberty of ordering your breakfast. There are 7 sets of kimonos for you to have no trouble at the laundry, there is also a black overcoat with our clan symbols embroidered at the back for you to wear every time. I'll be back before lunchtime to attend luncheon with you at your mansion your father required of us to attend and for us to have a word with your clan regarding our marriage. In case you are wondering where I am, I went to my apartment to get my things._

_ Respectfully Yours,_

_ Sasuke_

Sasuke didn't want to see Hinata looking sad at him first thing in the morning so he decided to get the kimonos he ordered and to arrange the things he will be bringing from his apartment. His things weren't that much only his clothes, personal things, his family's memorabilia's and his weapons although he will always carry his katana. After he finished packing and placed it at the carriage, Sasuke reminded the chauffer to bring it to the Hyuuga vacation house. He also paid the money he owed to the jeweler whom he bought their wedding ring from.

True to his word Sasuke returned to the inn before lunch seeing Hinata seated at the couch patiently waiting not bothering to take glance at him. He didn't greet her he wasn't the type of person who normally greets someone he knows.

"Have you packed your things?"

Taking her silence as a yes, Sasuke carried Hinata's bag. He let Hinata walk before him and he noticed her wearing the kimono he personally picked for her and the overcoat with their family symbols crossed proudly showing at the black silk on her back while he also wore the same the difference was that there is only the Uchiha symbol on his back. Sasuke originally planned to explain and ask for Hinata's forgiveness for what he said but seeing her beautiful blocked his thoughts which he never thought could happen to him of all people when he lived his life on revenge.

Hinata felt sadder when her "husband" didn't even bother to greet her a simple good morning, she was still hurting from his words last night and his actions now literally shoved his words to her face, wiping a single tear on her eye she picked her pace walking.

Sasuke told Hinata to wait for him at the lobby as he paid the bill of their stay at the inn, after paying he went to Hinata and reached her hand to him as they walked hand in hand to the Hyuuga compound. People who saw Sasuke and Hinata wearing traditional Japanese clothing and overcoats that shows their family symbols and walking hand in hand symbolizes their marriage and unity that surprised everyone. Their common thought at the newlywed are "Who would have thought an Uchiha and a Hyuuga in marriage is possible? Lucky girl but isn't she supposed to marry Naruto? Look didn't they look good together? I wonder what the former avenger did to have the Hyuuga heiress marry him despite what he did." The couple just kept their silence from the remarks which they expected beforehand and walked normally.

_Meanwhile at the Konoha Medical Center_

"You called for me Tsunade sama?" Ino asked.

"Take a seat Ino, actually I called you because Sakura asked a leave for the whole week yesterday, she being the busiest of our staff I allowed her so you will be taking some of her shifts you can get your new schedule form Shizune."

_So that's the reason shw wasn't in the wedding yesterday. _"When is the start of her leave Tsunade sama."

"Today, by the way how the wedding go did Naruto grin like an idiot throughout the ceremony?" Tsunade asked smiling.

"Tsunade sama, actually it wasn't Naruto who married Hinata but Sasuke."

Her eyes widened at this, "What? How did that happen exactly?"

"No one knows but them, the Hyuuga clan is not giving any details saying that we should wait for Sasuke and Hinata to tell us themselves."

The silence of Sasuke and Hinata are deafening until Hinata broke the silence as they reached an alley, "You can take your hand off me Sasuke san, and we aren't in the prying eyes of anyone anymore so we can quit the act."

Sasuke was taken aback but still held on to Hinata's small hand, "Act? Do you think this is an act? You are my wife Hinata san even though we didn't marry for love and it's my responsibility to carry your things and hold your hand."

Again his words hurt her Sasuke pointed out to her again that they have an arranged marriage, it is true that they have an arranged marriage but hearing it again and again hurts her.

"I know what kind of marriage we had Sasuke san you don't have to repeat it over and over again like a broken record, but you also clearly stated last night that I am not your type and maybe holding my hand disgusts you so you can quit holding my hand when we are not in the presence of anyone." Hinata said with anger in her voice, she was already hurting and Sasuke is making things worse for her so she snapped when she was pushed to her limit.

Ouch, Hinata's words hurt him twice already and he didn't understand why he wanted to always hold her hand and how her words are affecting him so much. He decided yesterday when he asked her to marry him that he will somehow ease the pain she was experiencing from the baka Naruto but seeing her mad and sad due to his actions made him as worst as the baka. Running a hand through his hair he explained himself.

"You know how I am Hinata san I am a person who is not good at interacting with people, like you I am in a state of shock for I didn't plan on getting married soon (he reached for her hand and held it tightly) but I never regret marrying you yesterday. What I said last night was the only thing I can think of to assure you that I won't be touching you in bed unless you want me to. I am a man Hinata give me at least this (he gestured at their intertwined hands)."

Sasuke's gruff voice and sincerity when he explained send shivers to Hinata's spine, she was confused at him for he seems to have a switch in his personality he can turn on and off when he wanted to but given his history she can see why Sasuke is like that. Hinata being the most forgiving person in Konoha smiled at him the first real smile she showed to him, "I understand Sasuke san..but can you at least don't say harsh words and I am sorry for being angry earlier it's just that…your words hurt."

He nodded and out of impulse and joy for having Hinata forgiven him Sasuke embraced her and did something he never thought he would do in his life, "I know I'm sorry also for the things I said to hurt you."

**Author's Note: **Quick updates yehey! I have nothing to do this weekend so I just wrote so here you go a quick update. Thanks for everyone's support like reviews, follows, favorites. Next chapter is luncheon at the Hyuuga's if you have any suggestion on how you want the next chapter will be leave me a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter VIII: **

Naruto was lying on the grassy fields together with Sakura holding each other hands while staring at the blue sky. They both decided to leave Konoha the day before to avoid citizens of Konoha especially Hinata whom they both hurt emotionally to have time alone and to let the issue die first. Sakura never imagined she'll be falling into Naruto's hand when she blindly loved Sasuke her whole life, it was Naruto's kindness, happy nature and persistent courting that made her fall for him. She didn't want to take Naruto away from Hinata who like her before, blindly loves someone who is Naruto but she can't allow herself to be defeated again like what happened with Sasuke who doesn't want anyone in his life. Yes Naruto liked Hinata in a way but not as much as he liked Sakura whom he chose that made Sakura very happy.

Naruto noticed Sakura lost in thoughts and asked her, "What are you thinking Sakura chan?"

Sakura smiled at Naruto, "Nothing just thinking how things happened unexpectedly."

"You're still thinking about how we hurt Hinata chan right? Like you I am also thinking about it, how selfish I've been and how can I ever face her again after what I did. I was her first love and probably her last but stil…"

Sakura embraced Naruto, "I know Naruto kun that's why we left Konoha to let her heal somehow before we explain, but knowing Hinata she'll forgive us both so now the only thing we can do is be happy together before we face the storm."

Nruto nodded and held her tightly in his arms loving the warmth he feels coming from the girl he loves.

Sasuke and Hinata are welcomed warmly at the Hyuuga mansion by its members; Hanabi was both excited and happy upon seeing her older sister and immediately embraced Hinata, Sasuke immediately let go of Hinata's hand and moved to give privacy to the two sisters.

"I saw Uchiha san holding your hand when you arrived what is the meaning of that, and did he try anything to you last night?" Hanabi whispered to her sister that earned a tiny squeak from the blushing Hinata.

"Ano..actually…"

Hinata was cut off from answering when she saw her father walking towards them, she let go of Hanabi's embrace and bowed before Hiashi while Sasuke also did the same to give respect to the Hyuuga clan leader.

Hiashi nodded at both Sasuke and Hinata acknowledging their presence and respect for him. "I suppose you had a wonderful nigh last night together, Hanabi why don't you lead Sasuke to the dining room while I talk to your sister."

Hanabi nodded, "Come with me Uchiha san."

Sasuke looked at Hinata who simply nod at him before following Hanabi.

"Follow me at the gardens where we'll have our conversation."

Hinata followed her father to the gardens by the large tree of the compound away from prying eyes and ears.

"Hinata have you given yourself to the Uchiha already?"

She refrained from blushing especially in front of her father and maintained a firm gaze, "No otou san."

"Hn, you are his wife now and there is no problem in giving yourself to him but you must remember to refrain from being pregnant until you are done with your heiress training that will begin at the middle of the year." Hiashi said in serious tone.

"I know otou san but Sasuke san told me that he will not be touching me till I give him my consent to do so."

He scoffed at what he heard, "Who would have thought that the former avenger was a gentleman after all? With that being said we should not be having any trouble with you getting pregnant any time soon though you must tell him about you leaving for your training, you can even ask him to train you so you'll be prepared when the time comes. Keep in mind that you are married now and although you are next in line to me in leadership your own family comes first which in your case your husband."

Hinata nodded, "I know otou san that my responsibility and decisions includes my husband now so I will tell him about it when the right time comes."

"Hn, we should be going now lunch will be starting soon."

Sasuke heard stories of the Hyuuga mansion being elegant and beautiful but none of it gives the credit the mansion deserves for it was beyond elegant and beautiful, he only managed to see the outer yard of the compound, temple, dining hall Hiashi's office and Hinata's room but not the whole mansion itself except today when they will be dining at the private dining hall located deep inside exclusive to main branch members and elders only.

Hanabi stopped walking and stared at Sasuke, "Tell me Uchiha san what exactly do you want to accomplish in marrying my sister?"

He remained expressionless and answered in his usual cold voice, "You'll know later at the clan meeting, why don't you keep your nose from where it belongs instead of butting in to other people's business."

"Pfft, you sure are rude Uchiha san I can't help but wonder how my sister will survive living with you, though with Hinata's kindness I'm sure she'll melt that steel heart of yours!" Hanabi exclaimed pointing her finger at Sasuke's heart before continuing to walk.

Sasuke smirked at the little brat's retort though he can't help but wonder if Hinata will indeed melt his steel heart. Not long after walking Sasuke and Hanabi arrived at the dining room while Hiashi and Hinata followed suit. The luncheon was close to be called a feast with the number of meals being served, Sasuke can't help but feel amazed at the Hyuuga clan even though he came from a prestigious clan before, his family wasn't so grand at luncheon for they prefer simplicity and his clan wasn't as close in terms of relationship with each other than the Hyuuga had.

"Does your family always have this kind of luncheons?" He whispered to Hinata wondering if the Hyuugas always ate lavishly.

"Not really, but father may have asked for this for our first lunch with the family as husband and wife to please the elders."

"Hn. My family doesn't have this kind of lunch we usually eat on our own that is why I asked." Sasuke said before stopping the words from coming out of his mouth.

Hinata was also surprised to hear Sasuke talk about his family but decided not to push further to avoid him being uncomfortable and keeping him to his own thoughts. Sasuke didn't know why he told Hinata about his family but seeing her and talking to her makes him speak with her comfortably without him being irritated which he usually feels when other people are talking to him, and then he remembered what Hanabi said.

_With Hinata's kindness I'm sure she'll melt that steel heart of yours!_

Maybe Hanabi was right that Hinata will be the one to melt his steel heart.

**Author's Note: **Sorry no kiss yet but don't worry Sasuke and Hinata will definitely kiss at the next chapter. Big hugs and thanks to the reviews, follows, favorites. If you want to request a scene just leave a review. A lot of people are requesting for Sai and Hinata I already have an idea on how to make Sai one of Sasuke's competition though I need help in Sai's characterization which I don't know so much, so you can write in the review about his characterization so I can write him well. In regards to other pairings aside from Sasuhina Narusaku just tell me who you want to be paired with except slash of course.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter IX: **

When lunch was done, everyone who attended lunch proceeded to the meeting room where everyone were served with tea and pandan kaya cake for dessert to cool themselves from the summer heat, after dessert was finished Hiashi opened up the meeting.

"We are all gathered here to officially welcome Uchiha Sasuke to our clan as Hinata's husband although Sasuke is yet to prove himself worthy, certain circumstances led to his immediate marriage to our heiress. Those circumstances will be explained today by them, (he gestured his head towards where Sasuke and Hinata are seated) as for proving himself worthy Neji will face him later."

Sasuke felt degraded of being matched up to the Hyuuga prodigy instead of Hiashi himself though he kept his disappointment to himself, though the thought of beating Neji into a pulp seems appealing after not being able to train since yesterday.

"Hmm..why don't you test the Uchiha yourself Hiashi not that I am doubting Neji's strength, but aren't you the one who tested her former fiancé?" An elder asked suddenly.

"Yes, I would want nothing but to test Uchiha's strength myself but we still have another meeting after this to discuss with Hinata that doesn't concern her husband."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, first he was to face Neji a branch member nonetheless and now he is opted out of a meeting that concerns Hinata his now wife, "I don't mean to be rude by saying my voice here but didn't you announce earlier I am officially part of your clan? Then you want a mere branch member of yours to prove my worth to? (He said mockingly to irate the elders and Hiashi himself) I am now Hinata's husband her business concerns me now." He growled the last part to show his disappointment and anger.

Hinata fearing for the worst that will happen when the elders and her father are angry tried to stop Sasuke by tugging into his overcoat that he shrugged off not wanting to lose an argument with the respected members of the Hyuuga clan in which he earned a deathly glare from, Hanabi on the other hand tried to hide her giggle with the Uchiha's sudden outburst a feat she never thought the former avenger possessed.

Hiashi kept his calm though he wanted to gentle fist and test the rude man right on the spot but he does have a point with the things he said, taking a deep breath he said, "Uchiha although what you just said have a point what you did is still rude for you are facing the respected members of our clan and as Hinata's husband and part of the clan you are to respect us. As for facing Neji he is a branch member but our clan prodigy as well and I have full trust in his capabilities as a ninja that he will be able to pose a challenge to you. For our private discussion with Hinata, she will be explaining about it later to discuss with you."

Sasuke looked beside him to see Hinata whose eyes told him she will explain later, growling he kept his silence and will put his anger later to Neji.

"Such rudeness no doubt being an avenger rubbed on you but you are lucky to be part of the most prestigious clan in Konoha and be respected again aside from being known as one who defeated the greatest threat to the shinobi world alongside Hinata's former fiance." Another elder said mockingly trying to push Sasuke to the limit and cause havoc.

Sasuke wanted nothing but to unleash susanoo to burn the damn elders but refrained from doing so when he felt Hinata holding his hand.

"I would like to ask our respected elders to keep your opinions to yourself and let us explain how our marriage came into fruition which is the main topic of our meeting here. As everyone is aware of Sasuke is now my husband and him being Uchiha clan leader and me your heiress, Sasuke deserves to be treated with respect as much as you respect my father and I." Hinata said at the same tone her father uses when addressing himself in meetings.

Hiashi and the elders were dumbstruck upon hearing Hinata's words, throughout her life she had been shy, quiet and usually stutters and fidgets her fingers in front of anyone. But after the war and being trained personally by Hiashi, she matured and her mannerisms slowly disappeared only when talking to Sasuke since they married did she stuttered again.

Sasuke was also shocked to hear her address her elders and father that way. As far as he can remember about her back to their academy days she was always shy, blushing and fainting at the mere sight of the dobe but since marrying him she showed confidence by not looking affected by their marriage and now she even stood up for him.

Hiashi cleared his throat upon the silence of everyone and urged the couple to explain how they ended up being married. It was Hinata who explained from how she saw Sasuke early that morning explaining about Naruto's betrayal that pained her explaining about it but she continued, to her dilemma at the trouble Naruto put her through and how Sasuke suggested marrying him instead to save her and the clan from shame.

Everyone listened intently no ne bothering to cut Hinata's explanation while Hanabi and Hiashi are silently planning on ways to make Naruto pay for what he did.

"It was a noble thing you did to Hinata though I can't help but wonder what your true motive for marrying her is? A female elder asked looking at Sasuke skeptically.

"I want to rebuild my clan and with the opportunity presented at me, who am I to decline?" He answered truthfully to everyone thinking it was the best opportunity to announce his plans of rebuilding Uchiha clan along with Hinata.

Hinata tensed at his bold declaration of rebuilding his clan with her but she didn't show it she and Sasuke can talk about it later when they were alone.

Hiashi didn't want to delay the meeting any longer said, "Now that we know how they got married and the Uchiha's motive this meeting is concluded. Sasuke you can go to the Hyuuga training grounds with Hinata showing you the way, we'll be waiting for your return Hinata."

Hinata led Sasuke to the training grounds with neither one of them saying anything to each other, as they reached the training grounds Neji was patiently waiting for the Uchiha's arrival. Sasuke removed his overcoat and sheathed katana and giving it to Hinata.

"I trust no one but you to hold my katana." He said before giving Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. "For luck."

Sasuke didn't know what urged him to kiss Hinata but when she defended him earlier and seeing her plump pink lips at a close distance now he can't help but have a quick kiss on those lips of hers. Hinata blinked her eyes not believing what Sasuke did while it made Neji mad.

"Uchiha!" He growled while he's bakugan is fully activated and at a gentle fist stance.

"Easy there Hyuuga." He said to Neji before glancing one last time at Hinata, "We'll talk later."

Hinata nodded leaving Sasuke and Neji alone to return to her father and elders.

**Author's Note: **Not quite the kiss you are expecting but a kiss is still a kiss, steamy hot kisses are not happening anytime soon. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, reading. As for the third wheel it's not like Hinata will cheat on Sasuke but just someone who will make Sasuke jealous because as we all know Hinata is very likable, for Naruto and Sakura they are just enjoying themselves before facing wrath of the village.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter X: **

Sasuke dusted off dirt from his clothing after he defeated Neji though he is no pushover as their sparring lasted for at least an hour with neither giving up, it was until Neji's left arm was broken when he conceded and the spar concluded. The spar involved taijutsu only and Hyuuga's taijutsu came close to the wide browed ninja's level being his teammate from his rookie 9 days to present if it wasn't for his rogue nin adventures and trainings he will be having a hard time defeating the Hyuuga prodigy. After Neji conceded he was assisted by Ko to be tended by Hyuuga medics while Sasuke was led by a servant to a room where he would wait for Hinata wondering what the meeting Hinnata attended was about, groaning as he felt some pain when he sat and waited until he fell asleep.

The meeting between the elders and Hinata was all about her senbon training and other trainings that will be requiring of her before finally officially taking over the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi officially declared his desire of stepping down as clan leader to give the leadership to Hinata. The meeting was long and though Hinata won't admit it openly she was growing anxious on the outcome of Sasuke and Neji's sparring, she knew both won't hold or take anything back until one concedes. Hiashi being a very observant fellow noticed her daughter's anxiety and just when he was about to conclude the meeting a messenger excused himself to be allowed in the room to bring a message.

"Hiashi sama, Neji san conceded with a broken arm. Uchiha sama waits in the waiting room." The messenger whispered to Hiashi.

"I see. It seems that the Uchiha is more than worthy to be the husband of my daughter with him making our prodigy concede with a broken arm. (Gasps were heard among the elders) I believe everything is tackled therefore I shall conclude this meeting. (Looks at Hinata) Your husband waits for you at the waiting room as for your cousin he would probably be with the medics."

Hinata excused herself and rushed to where Neji was, as she reached him his broken arm was already wrapped in bandages.

"Neji niisan are you alright?" She asked with concern as she sat near Neji.

Neji nodded, "Yes Hinata sama, the Uchiha greatly improved the last time I fought him given he was with the baka when they defeated Madara and Kaguya, though I can't help but notice a change in him."

"What do you mean Neji niisan?"

"When he was fighting before even up to when he fought Naruto, he fights to survive, to prove himself or what he believe was right but when we dueled I noticed that he fights with a purpose."

"With a purpose?" Hinata asked blushing at the thought that Sasuke fought for her as his purpose.

"Hai, I can see it in his eyes the determination he doesn't possess before. I heard from the medics what the baka did to you and how he ended as your husband, I have to admit he was a noble person after all why don't you go to him I'm sure he's waiting for you for quite some time." Neji said not adding his desire to make the baka pay for what he did to his precious cousin to avoid Hinata being sad when he saw her beaming with joy when she heard him praising Uchiha at least.

Hinata nodded and asked for a healing balm from a medic before going to where Sasuke was waiting for her eager to see him and tend to him as soon as possible, Hanabi saw her walking fast and called her attention.

"Why rush Hinata nee?"

"Sasuke san's waiting for me I need to go to him before he gets mad at me."

"Really if I know any better I will be thinking that you want to get to him as soon as possible to see if he's fine and care for him." Hanabi teased making Hinata face redder.

"I'll see you later Hanabi." Hinata said continuing to walk to where Sasuke was and avoid Hanabi's further taunts.

_I'm happy you taking things lightly Hinata nee after what Naruto baka san did to you and going through it without showing a broken heart, I have to give my thanks to Uchiha san next time I saw him for helping you to go through it all._

Hinata reached the room where Sasuke was patiently waiting for her, she saw him with his head hung low with his clothing marred with dirt and blood probably from both Neji and him. She reached him and draped his overcoat over his wide back waking him.

He blinked a few times before speaking, "Have you been here for some time now?"

Hinata moved her head sideways and tried to reach his shoulder but he move slightly making her miss it. She knew Sasuke didn't want to show his hurt for anyone to pity him even though he was in pain his pride won't let him, taking a bold move Hinata reached for his arm and pulled him near her causing his face to reach hers making their lips touch for a brief kiss.

Hinata moved her face away from him blushing, "Ano…"

Sasuke smirked at Hinata admiring her boldness though he knew she only reached his arm and pulled him towards her is to check his injuries and she never meant for them to kiss. But he wanted to tease Hinata who he had to admit was cute when being teased at.

"You know if you want to kiss me just say so I'll be happy to oblige." He said with a smirk.

Hinata swatted his shoulder and replied, "Believe me Sasuke san I only want to check your injuries that's all."

Sasuke removed the overcoat Hinata placed on his shoulders and was about to remove his upper kimono but stopped for he doesn't want her to see the scars in his chest and back that he sustained when he was training with Orochimaru and his past battles. It was also the reason why he wore a shirt when they slept on their first night, he believed that the scars was were part of his past when he was blinded with rage and revenge and now that he was beginning his future he can't let his dark past hinder it.

Hinata's face turned soft while Sasuke remained impassive, she wondered why Sasuke wouldn't let her see his injuries if he had some. She will try reasoning with him at least that she only want to tend to his injuries or wounds if any, reaching for her pocket she removed the balm she got from the Hyuuga medic.

"This is the same balm I gave Naruto kun during chunin exams…I only want to check for injuries or any wound you have and tend to it…it's not like I am pitying you that I want to heal you, I am healing you because I need to being your wife and all." She said with a smile.

_Damn that smile and honesty of hers why does she have to do that anyway. Since she's my wife like she told me she's bound to know everything about me and I everything about her. I better start now before I disappoint her and make her worry._

Sasuke removed his upper kimono and glanced his head away from Hinata not wanting to see her expression upon seeing his marred body thinking he was a cold blooded killer like what the rumors say.

Hinata gasped upon seeing the scarred body of Sasuke and bruises from his battle with Neji earlier, lightly she traced his scars with her fingers feeling sorry for him for having to deal with the battle scars by himself and proceeded with applying balm on his bruises to avoid discomfort on his part for he might jerk her hand away thinking she pities him.

Sasuke didn't expect Hinata to do what she just did, he was thinking that Hinata will ask him questions such as how many have you killed that you sustained these number of scars or walked away from him for being scared. But Hinata did neither for she lightly touched the scars of his past as if telling him to forget about it and move on with the present to redeem yourself, what she did send an unknown feeling to him he never felt with anyone before. Maybe it was the coldness of the room or her hand that send those feelings to him.

After she was done applying balm on his bruises she said, "Sasuke san, forgive me for saying this but I'm sorry for your scars they must hurt a lot when you sustained them.

"Hn. It's all healed now and that's what matters." He huskily replied while wearing his clothes.

"If it's alright with you I'll tell father that we will be going to our home now for you to rest."

"Whatever just make sure you'll tell me everything I need to know about your meeting earlier when were home."

She didn't know why she wanted to push her cards but decided to do so, "As long as you tell me about your scars."

Sasuke sighed as he got up and took his sword from Hinata thinking this will be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter XI:**

Century old trees surround the walkway to the Hyuuga Summer House it was secluded, hidden from everyone to serve as a private place for the main family of the Hyuuga clan alone. Hinata and her family were always there when she was still young for it was the favorite place of her mother but when she died they never stepped into that house again, which is why Hinata was surprised when her father offered the house for her and Sasuke to use until the Uchiha compound is repaired. The house was smaller compared to the Hyuuga mansion but large enough to fit 3 families at least, like the Hyuuga mansion the summer house was also traditional in design and even if it has no electricity and uses lamps for lighting the house is cold inside thanks to the trees that surrounds it. A pond full of koi fishes in the middle of the garden with all of Hinata's mother favorite flowers is present which can be seen upon entering the gate.

"Welcome back Hinata sama." A middle aged lady greeted at the gate of the Hyuuga Summer House.

"Mako san it's been years since I last saw you, it's nice seeing you again." Hinata said smiling and hugged Mako.

Mako returned Hinata's hug before parting from her and gazed upon Sasuke, "Is he your husband Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hai. We would be staying here until Uchiha compound is repaired."

"Of course your father sent Ko to tell me about you getting married and moving in here, he even sent your things and I believe it was your things that arrived earlier Uchiha sama, I didn't move your things and just put them in one room for the carriage driver told me not to touch your things. Both of you shall be staying at the master's bedroom I have placed all your clothes in the room's closet."

"Thank you Mako san."

"Both of you should come inside and rest I shall be preparing your dinner in a while." She said turning her back on them and opened the gate.

"Dinner can wait, as of now Hinata san and I would like some tea there are things we need to discuss."

"Alright Uchiha sama where shall I be placing your tea?" Mako said before leaving to prepare their tea.

"The garden would be nice Mako san." Hinata said with a smile.

Hinata led Sasuke inside the Hyuuga Summer House and showed him the rooms and their room after Sasuke left Hinata's bag in their room they preceded to the garden.

"Fancy garden you have here Hinata san." He said honestly, he had been to the Hyuuga compound garden but it doesn't compare to the beauty of the garden he was seeing now.

"The flowers here are my…mother's favorites." She said walking ahead of Sasuke towards the gazebo near in the middle of the lavenders and sunflowers.

"I assume these are your favorites as well." He said looking at the flowers around him.

Hinata picked a sunflower and said, "This is written like Hyuuga, which is why my mother probably liked them and the lavender symbolizes her maturity as a woman. I..I like all kinds of flowers actually but these two holds a special place in my heart with them being my mother's favorite. How about you Sasuke san what's your mother's favorite flower?"

He didn't answer the question in all honesty he doesn't remember but he also doesn't like answering the question it was too personal for him. Hinata noticed his silence and didn't push the topic further and continued to walk at the gazebo where a freshly brewed tea by Mako was waiting for them to drink.

As they sat Hinata poured both of them tea, "I'm sorry I asked a question about your mother Sasuke san."

He blinked at her sorry, Hinata always asks sorry even on the simplest things. "No it's alright the truth is I don't remember either."

They stayed quiet for a while simply enjoying the tea and the view of the garden until it was Sasuke who first spoke.

"I didn't mean to be forward but what is your meeting all about?"

Hinata sighed before answering, "As clan heiress and next in line to father's place as clan leader I have to pass certain tests and trainings that will start at the middle of the year, that's why they called me alone for the meeting to remind me of certain things."

"Such as?"

"That I should not get pregnant and that I would be leaving Konoha with my father in seclusion until the trainings are done."

Sasuke thought about what Hinata said, there is no problem in not getting her pregnant for he doesn't want to force himself on her until she says so that she wants it, he could also help her train to pass all the tests with ease, as for her leaving him alone when they were just starting to know each other is a different thing. He doesn't want to voice it out loud but being with Hinata relaxes him and makes him want to stay in Konoha when he was planning to leave Konoha and live as an avenger again but the marriage happen binding him to her that changed his plan, but now it was her that will leave him for kami knows how long.

Fighting the urge to ask her he asked, "How long will you be gone?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers she also want to know about Sasuke more but then she had to leave him when they were just starting, it was what her father told her to explain to him, "A year at least it may be shorter or longer than a year depending on my progress that is."

"Then I shall train you whenever we are not on missions; expect a training like no other Hinata san." He warned.

"I don't expect less Sasuke san. Ano..now that I told you what my meeting was about you have something to tell me as well." She asked unsure if he would hold on to what he said about telling her about his scars in return for telling him about the meeting.

Sasuke could shrug it off and tell her he will explain some time but with time not on their hands opening to each other little by little will help on their relationship if it was enough to be called one, for as far as they were both concerned they married during dire circumstances not because they love each other.

"My scars (he traced the scars through his clothing as if trying to feel them) they were from my training with Orochimaru and the fights I had with other nins, I killed a lot of people Hinata san both shinobi and civilian…my desire to avenge my clan made me do it and I am not ashamed of it because it was a part of me..of my past. I don't expect you to forgive me or anything but speaking about it for the first time lightens the burden a little." He said honestly said his eyes failing to look into Hinata's he can't bear to see her accusing or afraid eyes staring into his.

Hinata reached into his hand that was resting at the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze and said, "Look at me Sasuke san I am not judging you for your past actions for they are a part of you…I am also not proud of my past as well I was a weakling a disgrace to my clan…I can't even talk without stuttering and I blush and almost faint at the sight of Naruto kun…then he…(tears started to fall) he even left me for I don't deserve a strong shinobi like him."

Sasuke clenched his hands at the mention of Naruto and his stupidity, he made a mental note on himself that he'll make the baka pay for breaking the woman in front of him who experienced nothing but be the sham of her clan until she proved herself worthy of being heiress and then the baka shoving her love in the trash.

"You shouldn't be shedding tears for the baka he doesn't deserve it. Thank you for understanding me although there are many things I am yet to open with you and you to me but for now what we talked about is a good start for us who always kept everything to ourselves right?"

Hinata wiped the tears that fell on her eyes and smiled, "Yes, Sasuke san. Shall we start training tomorrow then?" She asked changing the topic.

"No we still have a honeymoon to spend remember? Besides since after the war we had been busy in the rehabilitation and this honeymoon is a perfect opportunity to rest at least and then we'll proceed to your training immediately."

"Do you have a place to go in mind?"

"Not yet though we have to go to Suna and to wood country and iron country."

Hinata knew why they have to go to Suna because Sasuke promised the kazekage that they will be visiting him but why the wood and iron country, curiosity got the best out of her and asked, "Why wood and iron country?"

"I have to find good wood and carpenters to rebuild the Uchiha compound as for the iron country I am thinking of importing metal and selling it here in Konoha so that our country will have easy access on it, I will get Kakashi sensei's approval and the iron country's leader approval as well for it to flourish."

Hinata can't help but feel amazed on the way Sasuke's eyes sparkled upon mentioning his desire to have a business that will definitely change the future of Konoha, "I happen to know a wood shop in wood country that sells the best wood and a workshop whose carpenters are the best in the craft also."

He laughed, "My wife who loves pressing flowers knows where to buy the best wood and where to find the best carpenters, why didn't I even think about that?"

She jabbed his hand lightly, "I happen to be with my father when he went there to buy wood and hire carpenters to repair damages in the Hyuuga compound courtesy of Pain's invasion here in Konoha."

He knew Pain attacked Konoha because his former teammate Suigetsu told him when he asked him to go to Konoha and report what was happening, he just never thought that the famed Hyuuga compound will be damaged at least.

"He damaged your compound well that is new."

Hinata nodded recalling Pain's invasion and her protecting Naruto and blushed upon remembering it but shrugged it off to avoid tears from falling in her eyes again, "Yes he was strong almost all of Konoha was destroyed it was also the reason why your compound was totally destroyed."

"It's for the better I hate the place anyway and rebuilding it and change the design will make me somehow forget the past." He trailed off not wanting to recall the events that happened there.

"As for your metal…my clan have contacts there we can go to them and try to seal a deal."

"That's great how about we leave the day after tomorrow, I'll give our official leave to Kakashi tomorrow is one month enough?"

"Yes it will be enough for rest and business." Hinata replied with a smile.

Sasuke and Hinata ate dinner Mako prepared for them and Hinata again applied healing balm on Sasuke's bruises before retiring to sleep, the next morning after they ate breakfast Sasuke and Hinata went to Konoha main district.

"I shall be going to Kakashi sensei, do you want to come with me or are you going somewhere?"

"No, I shall be going to Sai's place and look at his drawings he may have sketches of houses or landscapes."

"Alright I'll meet you there and we can look at his drawings together and if there is nothing that we like we can ask him to design for us, are you sure you will be fine going there alone?" He asked worried that Hinata will bump into Sakura or worst Naruto.

Hinata saw his concern, "I'll be fine by myself besides I doubt any one of them will show their self to me."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and leaped away to go to the Hokage's office, Hinata then walked to Sai's place and was greeted by Ino and Choji who were walking together.

"Hi there Hinata chan how's married life?" Ino asked.

"Fine." She simply answered.

"Where is the Uchiha by the way, did he leave you this soon?" Choji asked as he was stuffing chips in his mouth.

"He went to Kakashi sama's office to deliver our official leave for our…honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Ino squeaked like she was a fan girl of Sasuke again.

"That's nice to hear but when are you telling us how you got to marry him instead of Naruto?" Choji asked seriously.

"Um…ano…"

"Hinata sama doesn't need to explain anything to anyone, I can explain everything." Neji suddenly appeared and said.

"Neji niisan, your arm is it alright did the medics allowed you to leave already?" Hinata asked with concern.

"Hai. My arm is healing well where are you going Hinata sama?"

"To Sai san, Sasuke san and I agreed to meet there and look at some of his house drawings or ask him to design for us."

"Hn, you should be going there I'll be talking to Choji and Ino here."

Hinata bowed at her friends and walked fast to Sai's place.

"Hey Neji are you still going to hide the truth?" Ino asked jabbing a finger in Neji's chest.

"No, as I have told Hinata sama I will be explaining everything, I just can't let her recall it again and be saddened by it. Anyway have you seen Naruto baka or Sakura?"

"Now that you have asked it Choji and I haven't seen him since the wedding and Sakura asked for a leave to Tsunade sama."

"Figures. I shall meet you later at the training grounds tell our friends we'll meet there so I can explain to everyone at once." Neji said and walked away from Choji and Ino to find his teammates and Gai sensei.

"That's weird why would Hinata be saddened and what's the deal with Neji looking for Naruto calling him baka and Sakura?"

Choji placed an arm around Ino's shoulder, "Maybe those two have something to do with Hinata getting sad."

Ino placed a kiss on Choji's cheek, "Sometimes you are a genius like Shikamaru, Choji kun."

"I know that's why you love me." Choji said proudly.

"Yes, how about we look for our friends now?"

Sasuke was welcomed by Kakashi in his office.

"To what do I offer this visit Sasuke?"

"This." Sasuke replied handing over a scroll to Kakashi which he read.

"You are leaving for honeymoon with Hinata well that's good news, I thought you are leaving for good again." Kakashi said as he stamped the scroll and signed it.

"No, I am now married to her I just can't leave her right?"

Kakashi looked up from the scroll to Sasuke, "You are serious right?"

He only nodded.

"Well since I haven't given my gift yet here it is." Kakashi said and handed a scroll to him.

Sasuke read it and asked, "A week to spend in a private hot spring resort?"

The hokage's eyes twinkled at this as perverted thoughts of Sasuke and Hinata entered his mind. "Yes since it is your honeymoon better it is better spending it somewhere sensual."

"Whatever." He gruffly replied and tucked the scroll inside his kimono.

A shinobi knocked at the door and announced, "Hyuuga Neji is here to have an audience with you hokage sama."

"I shall be leaving now anyway, and will you refrain from thinking perverted thoughts involving me and my wife?" Sasuke said with anger as his former sensei just imagined him doing dirty things with Hinata.

"You can let Neji in now." Kakashi announced.

Sasuke saw Neji when he left Kakashi's office and both nodded in each other's presence.

"Take care of her Uchiha."

"I will Hyuuga."

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the support everyone your reviews, follows, favorites and reading this makes my day. I wasn't able to write an Author's Note last time because I was so sleepy after finishing that chapter and this week had been busy which is why it took time before I can update. What do you think about Choji-Ino pairing? Sai-Hinata-Sasuke encounter on the next chapter coming up. But don't fret Hinata won't cheat on Sasuke Sai and Gaara will just make our dear Sasuke jealous. If there is any pairing you would like just write it in the review and if you have any plan on Naruto and Sakura leave it in the review so I can write it here. Hahaha. Happy holidays everyone.


	12. One Shot Insert

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters. This is not a new chapter to Substitute Husband but rather a one shot I wrote as a Christmas gift to all of you who are reading this fic and your warm reception to my story even if it has some flaws because as you all know English is not my native language and the fact that it doesn't have a beta reader who can hit the back of my head to every mistake. Don't worry chapter 12 of Substitute Husband will be posted first week of January. Hehehe, anyway enjoy this one shot which is set in AU modern world written in Sasuke's POV and our favorite pairing is high school students around 17 years old and if I get enough reviews for this one shot I will write a sequel in Hinata's POV that I will be posting before New Year.

_The first time I saw you at the opening ceremony of our school I didn't know your name and I never took interest in you because you are just an ordinary girl who transferred from another school, but then I didn't know why I felt the need to know you. _

"Hey Sasuke teme what are you looking at?" The loud dobe Naruto barked at me disturbing my brooding time, I glared at him before walking out of the classroom to find some solitude which I prefer more than being with this dobe or anyone's company for that matter. But even if I went out he still followed me like a loyal puppy to his master.

"Wait up." He even said while following me and that totally made me snap why he can't just read between the lines that I don't want his company.

"Listen here dobe you are not my puppy to follow me anywhere." I said at him with vehemence in my voice emphasizing each word one by one. Naruto like a cheerful guy he was just smiled showing his teeth.

"I know for I am a man like you and to tell you the truth I just follow you so that girls will notice me the way they notice you dattebayo!" He exclaimed with his patent dattebayo. So that is the reason why he follows me because he was a loser that girls never even glance his way. I immediately replied him with "Hn" and stormed away from him when he was distracted when he saw Haruno walking towards us who is the pink haired girl he very much likes who is a member of my so called fan girls who would do anything just to be my girlfriend. As I left the dobe and the annoying fan girl of mine I went to my favorite place of solitude the rooftop where I usually eat my lunch and take a nap after eating.

I silently ate my lunch made by my mother and munched on a freshly picked ripe tomato from our garden, feeling full I lay down at the long bench at the rooftop and took my nap. However my nap and solitude was cut off when I heard sound of crying, I grunted because my nap was disturbed I searched for the source of the crying and saw a girl hunched near the edge of the rooftop crying her heart out for God knows why. I neared her seeing her long black hair everywhere while her hands covers her tear soaked eyes as she cried, I have never seen anyone looking so sad like her in my life and I can't help but feel sorry for her sorrow.

I coughed to make my presence known and I saw her shiver as she stood and looked at me with her tear soaked eyes and I remember her during the school opening ceremony, out of character I pulled her into a hug and can sense her hesitation with her wanting to pull away from me but I held into her saying words that just came out of my mouth with second thought.

"Don't fret I won't harm you (I sensed her relaxing somehow) I don't mean to pry but whatever it is that made you cry…you can at least cry on my shoulder." Even I can't believe that I was capable of saying such words but it just happened, at first she didn't move but eventually she cried on my shoulder and placed her hands around my back. I can't believe what was happening I am letting a complete stranger to cry on my shoulder and let her hug me when I am not letting any girl come this close to me, but to her everything seems right.

As I stared into the sky while inhaling her lavender scented shampoo hearing her cries she eventually stopped crying pulling herself away from me wiping her eyes before bowing before me.

"Ano..I-I'm so-sorry I…so-soaked your uniform." She said in a croaked voice from crying for so long. I am easily annoyed when my crazy fan girls are stuttering before me when they are declaring their undying love for me, but hearing it from her I don't feel annoyed maybe it was because of her depressed state that I wasn't annoyed at her. Like my always reply I said "Hn"

"Goodbye and tha-thank you –"

"Uchiha Sasuke you can call me Sasuke kun." I cut her off saying my name and letting her call me Sasuke kun which my mother was the only woman who can call me that but now this girl is included.

"Hai Sasuke…kun my name is Hyuuga Hinata." She said with a small smile. The school bell rang signaling the end of lunch break and end of our encounter as she left in hurry before me, I casually walk back to my classroom hoping that I will meet Hinata again. Reaching my classroom my obsessed fan girl Sakura who was the object of Naruto's blind affection squeaked upon seeing me hurting my eardrums.

"Sasuke ku-"

"Don't call me that." I snarled cutting her off before she can finish calling me Sasuke kun and took a seat at my desk looking at the window totally ignoring her stupid whining.

"Come on Sasuke san why do you have to be so mean can't you see that I love you?" She whined and probably pouting her lips also for added effect which I ignore by not looking at her for I know her love was shallow, she loves my looks like the other crazy obnoxious fan girls not because of who I am.

"Dream on Haruno, I. Will. Never. Love. You." I said emphasizing every word for her to understand and put it in her wide forehead where her brain is.

"Hey there Sasuke that is not a good attitude towards Sakura chan." Naruto said with an iriitating pout and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What did you do teme why is your shoulder wet did you let a girl cry on your shoulder?" He questioned and I immediately yanked his hand away from me glaring at him.

"None of your business." I replied in a huff and finally the dobe left me to follow Sakura and worship her.

The rest of the class flowed smoothly while I was wondering how Hinata was doing. After class I was left alone to clean the classroom a punishment for coming to class late today, although my ever loyal stupid fan girls are willing to do it for me I shrugged them off adding a glare for them to get the meaning and left me alone to clean.

After I was done cleaning I carried the garbage bag to throw outside at the large garbage cans located outside the school, again out of whatever stroke of luck I saw Hinata again.

"Hinata." I greeted and she was surprised to hear my voice that she nearly jumped.

"Sa-Sasuke kun." She returned looking at me a little embarrassed.

I walk near her to place my garbage inside the garbage can and asked her, "What are you doing here and how are you?"

She didn't answer at first and was twiddling her fingers looking at the ground and after some silence she spoke, "I…I was late this mo-morning that sensei punished me by clea-cleaning our classroom alone…I am fine…I guess."

"Hn, same here I shall be going now to get my things and go home how about you?" I asked hoping she will accompany me at least.

"I-am going to get my th-things also." She said walking ahead of me looking embarrassed for which I have no idea what for. I simply walked behind her and said goodbye upon arriving at her room hoping we will meet again and have a little talk tomorrow.

My hopes were not let up when I saw her again at the rooftop standing near the edge letting the wind blow her hair.

"Who would have thought I'll see you here again." I said sitting by the bench opening my bento box to eat.

"Sasuke kun?" She asked looking behind her to see me eating my food.

"One and only, why don't you eat here with me or are you done already?"

She moved her head sideways and took a seat beside me to eat her food also. After we were done eating I placed my hands behind my head and yawned, "I don't know why you are here but I don't mind as long as you don't disturb my nap." I said honestly.

"Hai, actually I recently di-discovered this place yesterday so I…I won't bother anyone with my crying not knowing you are here."

"It's alright you can stay with me here during lunch as well you are not loud and annoying and won't disturb my nap anyway." I said closing my eyes.

After that day we meet at the rooftop everyday during lunch eating together having small talk about anything before I take my nap, earning her trust and her earning mine we talked a little more personally about ourselves that she told me the reason she was crying was because it was her mother's death anniversary. She also told me why she was a year behind when we were just the same age and that she's always been a wallflower. I in return told her about my family and how my parents always praise him because of his achievements while I seem to have a world of my own, I also told her how I hate my annoying fan girls while she giggled at it laughing at my misfortune of having those fan girls. Our talks were usually about ourselves and what we want for our future, though I am usually a self person being with her makes me want to talk to her about everything for some unknown reason. She on the other hand are same as me a person who doesn't enjoy the company of others but somehow Hinata feels that I am a trustworthy person which is true for our talks are for us alone not meant to be shared to others.

Although opening up with each other took time we have all the time we need so there is no need to rush and the important thing is that we trust each other. However one day as I was walking towards the rooftop to meet Hinata I saw a face I did not want to see.

"Sasuke san, who is the girl you are seeing there?" Sakura asked pointing at the door to the rooftop.

I did not answer her I just don't find enough reason as to why I should explain to her. I ignored her and walked again but she stopped me by holding into my arm and pulling me towards her trying to kiss me, but I stopped myself and shoved her at the wall giving her my most deadly glare which I know shows a shade of red on my obsidian eyes that only happens when I am angry. I saw fear in her eyes but she stilled.

"Sasuke kun?" Hinata asked looking hurt to see me in a compromising situation not knowing the truth as to why she saw me in that position for I was towering over Haruno which caused a misunderstanding on her part.

I was about to explain saying "Hinata it's" but then Haruno said something.

"So that's your name Hinata? The girl my boyfriend is escaping to during lunch." She lied which was enough to make Hinata cry and ran as fast as she could away from us.

I was seething with anger that I punched the wall near the stupid Haruno's face which bled and hurt but I didn't feel any pain for I was very angry and told her in a angry voice, "You bitch from this day on I don't want you to see you at least 20 feet from me or I will be landing this fist through your face completely forgetting you are a girl."

She was shaking uncontrollably from fear when I left her and ran away to look for Hinata, I searched everywhere even in her classroom and her classmates were in awe seeing me looking for Hinata of all people. It was in the middle of the school courtyard by the large camphor tree crying. I walked towards her ignoring the stares and whispers the school body was giving thinking why is the popular Uchiha Sasuke walking towards the wallflower?

Nearing her I called her, "Hinata chan" the first time I called her like that and the first and last girl I will call with a chan for no one deserves it except her. She seemed surprised to hear me call her with the suffix chan for I usually call her by Hinata only and she looked her lavender eyes at my obsidian eyes trying to read my mind and feelings that moment and I took the opportunity on holding her hand for the first time earning gasps from everyone. Hinata saw my wound but before she can ask how I got it I silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I am not a person who is good at expressing my own feelings and prefer my own solitude and easily annoyed by anyone's presence. But you Hinata chan came into my world and since then I find myself breaking my walls to let you in and feel genuinely happy whenever we are together. What you saw earlier was a misunderstanding and Haruno was jealous that she made those lies that you heard." I saw her smile and returned her smile in return and continued.

"You know I can't let you be with anyone nor I can be with anyone except you because I love you Hinata chan." I said honestly I learned to love her during the time we spent together talking about things neither of us told anyone except each other. I wait in anticipation for her answer unsure if she will return my feelings, but then she embraced me surprising me.

"I love you too Sasuke kun."

I felt my heart swell and beat faster than I ever thought possible and I kissed her passionately pouring my love into that kiss which she returned with same vigor though our kiss was clumsy for it was both our first kiss it was the most perfect kiss in both of our hearts and minds. We only parted when need for air arise and I rest my forehead into hers kissing her nose lightly showing her my genuine smile, and those who are looking at us clapped their hands I know we both feel embarrassed but it doesn't matter for we have each other now and I embraced her not wanting to let her go.

"You are my first kiss Hinata chan and hopefully my last." I said inhaling her lavender scented hair that was ingrained in my memory from the first time we met.

Hinata sighed leaning her head into mine as she tightened her embrace in me saying, "Me too."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter XII:**

If Sasuke was a person hard to crack, Sai would be ten times harder to crack than Sasuke. Sai lived majority of his life as an emotionless Anbu bred to kill and follow orders from his superiors without questions asked. He doesn't remember much of his childhood, only that he was an orphan whose parents died when 9 tails unleashed fury in Konoha, since then he lived in the orphanage and coped with his loss through drawing. It was that talent of his and emotionless attitude that the late Danzo took interest of and adopted him to train as the ultimate anbu.

As expected Sai turned up to be the anbu Danzo hoped for, an assassin who doesn't feel any kind of emotions and doesn't ask any order he was given with. It wasn't until he was assigned as Sasuke's replacement for team 7 that he showed real emotions, being with Naruto who's joyful and strong love for his peers and friends rubbed on him added with Sakura's company that he finally smiled a real smile.

Being with Naruto and Sakura he also saw the Hyuuga heiress often who blushes and almost faints whenever they encounter her on the road, at first she didn't understand why she's acting such but thanks to his constant reading and some explanation from Sakura he understood that Hinata likes Naruto a lot. When Danzo died, root Anbu squad was now directly under the Hokage's control to prevent the mistakes encountered during Danzo's leadership their missions now mostly involve reconnaissance. After the war and due to lack of activity Sai decided to be deactivated as an Anbu member and focus on his real passion which is drawing.

Sai managed to save enough money to buy his own 2 story house in the busiest part of Konoha district and made the first floor into his own gallery where he draws and displays his drawings. It was ironic that his talent was used to kill people before but now his talent is used to entertain people and earned popularity among patrons of the arts.

He was currently finishing drawing the Hokage Mountain when he heard the bell ring at his door signaling a visitor came, Sai stopped what he was doing and checked who was it by his door and was surprised to see Hinata.

Hinata smiled and asked looking at his hands dirty with black ink, "Ohayo Sai san did I interrupt something you are doing?"

Sai followed her gaze and wiped his hands at his apron and moved his head sideways.

"Actually Sasuke san and I would like to look at your landscape or house drawings if any for Sasuke san is planning to rebuild the Uchiha compound."

"Sure Hinata san I think I have some drawings inside but where is Sasuke san?" He asked innocently looking for Sasuke and let Hinata inside his gallery.

"He dropped by Kakashi sensei's office first before coming here and asked me to wait for him while looking ahead at your drawings."

"Sure, here take a seat I'll look at my drawings to see if I have some of what you are asking for. Would you like to drink a tea while waiting?" He asked as he led Hinata to a table.

Since he opened his gallery Sai had been more accommodating and learning how to communicate and mingle effectively with people.

Hinata humbly declined, "No Sai san, you shouldn't worry yourself too much by making me a tea; I'll just wait for Sasuke san while looking at your drawings."

Sai nodded and looked at his collection of his drawings if he had some drawings Hinata asked and showed her, "Here are my landscape drawings I'm sorry but I can't show you my house and compound drawings for I infiltrated them before so out of Anbu secrecy they are classified."

She nodded, "I understand Sai san, I guess we'll just wait for Sasuke san then."

Sasuke had his hands stuffed inside his pockets as he walked through Konoha district, unlike before when he can't walk casually because his fan girls are sure to swarm over him but since he married Hinata they stopped stalking and worshipping his steps and can walk casually again. He's also glad that he married Hinata the Hyuuga heiress girl for his fan girls can't lay a finger on Hinata for fear of the Hyuuga clan. Walking to Sai's place he was called by an old lady.

"Excuse me young man."

He stopped walking and walked near the old lady asking, "Yes?"

"I'm selling rice cakes but I haven't sold any, will you be so kind and buy some?" The old lady asked and raised a tray of rice cakes for Sasuke to see.

Although he wasn't hungry and not planning to buy some he bought the whole tray to help the old lady and share them with Hinata later. The old lady was so delighted that he hugged Sasuke stunning him. After the old lady packed his rice cakes and gave them to him he resumed walking and reached Sai's place. He knocked before opening the door seeing Sai and Hinata laughing discussing something, that particular scene will not make him feel anything before but it was a different case now and this is Sai his wife is laughing with.

Grunting he nearly crushed the rice cakes he was carrying until Hinata heard his grunt and stood up looking at him.

"Sasuke san how long have you been there?"

Sasuke wasn't jealous but his words betrayed him, "Long enough to see Sai flirting with you."

He said Sai's name as if it was vile in his mouth and Hinata almost snorted at what she heard but held her laughter.

"He wasn't flirting with me Sasuke san, Sai san was just telling me stories behind some of his drawings. Why don't you come here so we can both talk to Sai san on how you want your compound to look?"

Sasuke sat beside Hinata continuing to glare at the emotionless Sai, "Our compound Hinata san you own it as much as I own it."

Hinata can feel Sasuke's chakra rising and held his hand to calm him, "O...of course Sasuke san, since Sai san doesn't have any drawings of houses or compounds we can both return after our..honeymoon."

Sasuke growled and raised from his seat, "Yes, but you can go to what was left of the Uchiha compound to survey and draw designs that Hinata san and I can look at after we return for modifications."

"Alright Sasuke san but can I ask what is flirting and do you seem mad at me?" Sai asked curiously for he doesn't really know what is flirting and why was Sasuke suddenly mad at him.

Right then Sasuke wanted to electrocute Sai with his chidori or burn him and his house with susanoo but Hinata held into his hand tightly.

"It's nothing Sai san, Sasuke san was just probably not in the mood right now with the warm weather outside that's why he's mad." Hinata said and pulled Sasuke towards the door, "I'm sorry but we really have to leave we'll just return after a month.

"Hai Sasuke san, Hinata san enjoy your honeymoon." He said smiling and waving his hands goodbye.

Hinata didn't know why Sasuke was acting like a jealous husband and did the most logical thing she can do before Sasuke and Sai cause havoc at Konoha district by pulling Sasuke away and leaving going towards the river and have a talk at him. Sasuke can easily snatch his hand away from Hinata but he let her pull him for he was sure that once Hinata let go of his hand he will be teaching Sai a lesson.

He wasn't sure why he was angry by Sai's presence beside Hinata but maybe it was his past as a root Anbu member under the damn Danzo that he also loathes Sai with a passion or the way he was faking a smile with Hinata, Sasuke just can't figure out what caused his anger. Hinata finally let Sasuke's hand go and wiped her forehead with sweat from dragging Sasuke to the river and slumped by the tree feeling the stress and tiredness, Sasuke also sat besides her looking at the river.

She breathed deeply to normalize her breathing before saying, "I don't know why you acted like a jealous husband back there but that is not good and you know it."

He was surprised at what she just said he couldn't be jealous or was he, pushing the though aside he spoke, "Jealous husband? I am not jealous I just hate the guy's fake smile and his past that's all."

Hinata sighed, "Sai san is not faking his smile I can see it in his eyes."

"How can you be sure when he was Danzo's prodigy who follows his orders blindly like assassination, Sai could be one of the Anbu who my brother are with when they murdered my family!"

Hinata saw the hurt and anger in Sasuke's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned her head on the other shoulder, "I know…but that was in the past and if you are the second chance to start again and right your mistakes…Sai san also deserves it or anyone else who wants to start again."

Sasuke sighed deeply and calmed himself, "I didn't mean to be angry at him it's just that I don't like his reputation and I don't want you to be tainted by him you are just too good and kind."

Hinata smiled at him and said, "With you as my husband no one can taint me Sasuke san besides Sai doesn't mean any harm."

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year everyone, thanks for reviews, follows, favorites.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter XIII:**

Hinata was too preoccupied with her talk with Sasuke that she didn't notice her hunger which became evident when her stomach rumbled and Sasuke laughed when he heard it making Hinata ashamed of herself and lowered her head not glancing her way towards him. He remembered the rice cakes he bought earlier and reached into his pocket to give Hinata some.

"I bought this earlier when the old lady offered it to me." He explained before taking a bite at his rice cake.

Hinata tasted one and said, "This is delicious Sasuke san thanks a lot."

"Hn."

When they were done eating Shino and Kiba saw them from a far that recently finished their training, akamaru barked happily and ran ahead towards Hinata who stood and welcomed the dog in her arms. Sasuke followed suit but just glared at the dog and turned his back on them focusing his sights on the Konoha River.

"Hey akamaru stop that you are hurting Hinata chan already." Kiba odered to his dog companion and said hi to Hinata not bothering to greet Sasuke.

Shino greeted both Hinata and Sasuke but didn't say much.

"How are ya Hinata chan you missed 4 days of training already."

Shino adjusted his glasses and glared at Kiba through his dark lens, "Hinata got married recently in case you forgot Kiba."

"Ya I know it's because she married him (points a finger at Sasuke) that I kept on forgetting."

Hinata playfully hit Kiba on his arm, "Don't be mean Kiba san that's my husband you are pointing to."

"When are you training again with us?" KIba asked.

Sasuke turned to look at Kiba, "Though we appreciate your help being her teammate I will personally train Hinata san after our honeymoon."

Kiba growled, "What? In case you don't know only Kurenai sensei Shino and me saw Hinata's potential back when no one wanted her you included, and now when you recently got married to whatever reason to her when it was Naruto who was her fiancé suddenly demands to be personally training Hinata chan. Just who do you think you are Uchiha is Hinata chan already you puppet whose strings you solely control!?"

Sasuke glared at Kiba with anger which is evident by his continuously rotating sharingan eyes and his sparking right arm ready to release a fully charged chidori at any moment, while Kiba moved into attack stance with akamaru following him as well both growling angrily ready to attack Sasuke anytime soon. Hinata at the middle became terrified at what could happen to both men if they go at each other, she was scared to even touch Sasuke whose chakra is already spiked up the same goes to Kiba and akamaru who are growling madly like feral beasts. Shino remained calm and prepares 3 of his bugs that will easily knock them before they clash.

"Please stop both of you I don't know want any of you hurt. Sasuke san I know Kiba san said some mean words but he doesn't really mean it so please calm down." Hinata said worriedly.

"I mean every word Uchiha because you don't deserve someone so good like Hinata chan!" Kiba growled and quickly leapt together with akamaru to pounce on Sasuke who was waiting for them to come at him to hit with his chidori.

"Shino san do something please!" Hinata shrieked and Shino sent 2 bugs towards Kiba and akamaru dropping them at the ground face first.

"Damn it Shino, you shouldn't have stopped me and akamaru." Kiba whined.

Sasuke eased his chidori but his eyes were still sharingan activated and said to Kiba, "Lucky break mutt lover for if your friend didn't stop you, you will never see tomorrow again."

"Fuck off Uchiha!"

"Stop it already Kiba aren't you aware of what Uchiha is capable of and that what he said is true? And that because you are both blinded by rage you failed to see Hinata here scared of what will happen to both of you if I didn't stop any of you. Uchiha is Hinata's husband now and he owns her as much as Hinata owns him, besides there is nothing wrong with him personally training Hinata for he is stronger than sensei and us combined so if there is someone who can unlock Hinata's potential it is Sasuke." Shino explained.

"He's right Kiba san, Sasuke san only means well not and just because I am personally training under him doesn't mean I can't train with you guys anymore." Hinata said softly to Kiba.

Kiba did not reply but only grunted and Shikamaru who was passing by the river saw them.

"Hi there Hinata, Uchiha, Kiba and Shino. What happened here why is Kiba and akamaru on the ground?"

"Nothing, I just saved them from making a fool out of themselves. Why are you here anyway isn't this your nap time?" Shino asked.

"How troublesome, I was just passing by when I saw you guys. Anyway Neji is gathering everyone on rookie 9 with senseis included at the hokage tower."

"Why would Neji niisan gather everyone?

"I don't know either but you and Uchiha are not allowed to come."

"Hn. Hinata san why don't you go ahead back home, I have things to do still." Sasuke told Hinata whose eyes returned to his normal obsidian ones and left.

"That was smooth Uchiha!" Kiba growled who was recently revived up by Shino.

"That's alright Kiba san besides I have to go home early to arrange my clothes I will be bringing for our ho-honeymoon trip, I'll see you in a month bye." Hinata smiled and left the boys to themselves.

"Seriously Shikamaru why would Neji gather us without Uchiha and Hinata chan?"

"Isn't it clear already what it was about, can't you see both of them already understood what Neji is going to tell us about?" Shikamaru said irritated.

"It's about their marriage." Shino answered for him.

Sasuke wasn't going to do anything he just wanted to drink sake and think about how his life suddenly changed in a few days from Naruto's betrayal to his marriage to Hinata, although he isn't really a fan of sake he really needed it right now to think. Though he could not admit it personally to Hinata or anyone he was actually caring for her and that what he said to his promise when he proposed up to his marriage vows he meant it. What really irked him during his encounter with Sai is because of how close he felt with Hinata when he was a total stranger and an anbu, a trained assassin without feelings but Hinata still feels at ease with him and constantly smiles at her which is flirting to his eyes. Next was the mutt lover who told him at his face though not directly that Naruto deserves her more and that he will never deserve someone like Hinata, yes he was fully aware that he doesn't deserve Hinata but isn't he already changing to be deserving of her at least to everyone's standard. Sure he wasn't hoping their marriage will turn into love when they were total strangers in the first place and that he doesn't know what it was like to be in love and that she will probably no one but Naruto, but at least he wanted them to be close to lovers if possible. Feeling miserable, after long years of abandoning that feeling of being miserable Sasuke drowned himself with sake.

Hinata ate lunch alone and was briefly visited by her father to give her a package she was to deliver personally to raikage, after he left she packed her clothes and things she will be bringing and when she was done it was dinnertime and like lunch she ate alone. Since she had nothing to do she packed Sasuke's clothes as well and when she was done she lay on her futon to sleep but it was not coming to her for she worries about Sasuke's whereabouts and what how he reacted earlier.

The rest of the rookie 9 gathered in the Hokage tower by the meeting room together with their senseis who are still alive, Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune. Neji explained how the marriage of Sasuke and Hinata came about and made them all promise not to discuss it with anyone anymore. Everyone was surprised at what happened and can't help but feel sympathy towards Hinata, amazed at Sasuke and angry at both Naruto and Sakura. Tsunade and Kakashi both felt ashamed at what Naruto and Sakura did. Kiba who wanted nothing earlier that day but to beat Sasuke in a pulp now respects him for what he did to save her friend from shame and now diverted his anger to Naruto who he'll make pay for what he did. Ino also wanted to apprehend Sakura for hurting someone so kind as Hinata, although Sai was emotionless and doesn't want to participate in their plan of making Naruto and Sakura pay had only one thing in his mind to make Sasuke and Hinata's compound the best in Konoha ever. The rookie 9 asked permission to Kakashi if they can go ahead with their plan, he gave his approval but they must not hurt Naruto and Sakura so much for revenge is never really the answer and they must only make them realize their mistakes.

It was past nine when Sasuke returned home heavily drunk from drinking sake since afternoon, Hinata felt his chakra and rose from the bed to see him and ask where he'd been.

"Sasuke san I was worried something happened to you, where did you go?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Hn, I was just drinking." He answered in a slurred voice walking unsteadily towards Hinata."

"I'll make you a tea so you can sober up just lay in the futon and wait for me." Hinata said and was about to leave their room but Sasuke held her arm.

"Have you any idea how you are making me feel?" He asked and kissed her fully on the lips surprising Hinata and terrified at the force of the movement of his lips which she never experienced before and although she wanted to move away his tight hold on her prevents her to do so. She can feel her knees getting weak when Sasuke's tongue gained entrance through her mouth and though inexperienced her tongue fought with his making them both moan. Sasuke who can't control himself anymore, pinned Hinata gently down at the futon while still kissing and only parted when air was needed and he continued his kisses by making a trail from her nose, ears, mouth, jaw, neck and almost down to the trail of her breasts until he heard her cry that put him back to his senses and stop what he was about to do.

Sasuke immediately moved away from Hinata and turned his back on her ashamed of what he just did and what he was about to do, if he hadn't heard her cry he will be doing something that will make Hinata hate him forever. Hinata covered herself with the blanket and curled into a fetal position crying.

Angry at what he did he punched the floor and stormed out of the room to sober, by training until he can't move a muscle anymore and making a reminder to himself never to drink too much ever again. Hinata who was left alone at the room continued to cry remembering Sasuke's words that he broke; _I won't be touching you in bed unless you want me to_. She continued to cry thinking what she did to be left by the man he loves and now the man he trusts did something to her that broke her trust of him her crying continued until she was tired from too much crying and fell asleep.

When Sasuke returned to their room he saw Hinata sleeping with her head on her tear soaked pillow and felt sorry for her, and although he was sobered up and tired he can't sleep beside Hinata from what he did. He looked for a change of clothes and noticed that Hinata already packed his clothes he will be bringing. After a quick change of clothes he wrote a note to Hinata and carried his bag and left a note along with a freshly picked lavenders and sunflowers beside her and left.

As the dawn came about 5 am Hinata woke up and she immediately saw the bundle of flowers beside her a note and read it.

_Hinata san,_

_ I'm really sorry for what I did last night, in all honesty it was the first time I drank that much and I didn't know what I was doing and if it wasn't for crying I would have done more. I know that I broke your trust of me for what happened but I will do anything to make you trust me again if you give me another chance. By the time you read this letter I am standing by the Konoha gate patiently waiting for you until morning and if I see you it means that you are giving me a second chance, but if don't see you that will only mean you aren't giving me a second chance and I will leave for good not bothering to show my face to you and live the rest of my life knowing my wife will never forgive me._

_Sasuke._

**Author's Note: **First of all thanks to the reviews, follows, and favorite. That scene is heartbreaking to write but that scene is necessary to evolve Sasuke and Hinata's relationship for it was never an easy road when falling in love. Anyway write in the review your suggestions on what the rookie 9 and their senseis will do to Naruto and Sakura for that will be happening at chapter 15 and what do you think about this chapter and what happened to Sasuke and Hinata? About Kiba's accent I made it like that for it suits him being a dog lover and such. I'll probably maximize the T rating when the real deal happens in the future for I am not sure I can write an M scene especially when I don't have a beta reader so if you want the M scene beta read this fic. Hehehe.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter XIV:**

Sasuke did not sleep at all, he stayed at the Konoha gate by himself hoping Hinata had in her heart to forgive a scum of a husband he was and if Hinata gives him a second chance he'll make it worthwhile for both of them and be the husband Hinata truly deserves. As time passes by, Sasuke's anxiety grows for he was again at a crossroad in his life where if Hinata comes he'll live the rest of his life for her and if she did not come he'll resume the life of being an avenger with no direction in life.

Hinata re read Sasuke's letter over and over again finding the meaning of his words if he meant every word, although their time spent together was brief he never lied to her and was just drunk when he tried something on her but all the time he had been a gentleman who respects her. She remembered all of her past encounters with Sasuke to see what really kind of a man he was to her.

The first time Sasuke and Hinata met was on the first day of their school and because they are both from influential clans they are home schooled and their first proper schooling is when they entered Konoha Academy. Although they were of the same age and class they did not talk and barely look at each other. Even during the chunin exams and inter team sparring sessions they never bothered to speak to one another for Sasuke always wanted to be alone while Hinata always stutters and she opted not to speak much either.

She can still remember the day when Sasuke lost his family and felt sorry for him and although Hinata wanted to console him for she also lost someone dear to her who was her mother, they are not friends and she had no right to console him. It was after the war when they finally got a chance to talk to one another.

_Flashback_

_After a gruesome war that nearly destroyed everything and the duel to death between Sasuke and Naruto, a lot of shinobis and civilians are injured and must be taken care of. Due to scarcity of medical nins, shinobis who are knowledgeable in medical justsus are called to help and Hinata was among them. It was also the time when she helped at the medical department that she and Naruto grew close for she personally cares for him during his hospital stay aside from attending to other patients._

_One day after Hinata was done in her shift and all of her chakra was spent she went to the hospital garden to rest and enjoy the solemnity and beauty of the place she saw Uchiha Sasuke seated by the tree looking into the horizon. As a medical volunteer she walked towards him and asks him what he was doing there when he should be in his room lying in his bed resting to recover his strength. _

"_Uchiha san…aren't you sup-supposed to be re-resting at yo-your room?" She asked stuttering._

_Sasuke ignored her and kept his silence and although he did not bother to see who it was, he knew she was the Hyuuga heiress Hyuuga Hinata because of her stutter._

"_I kn-know you do-don't like to be di-disturbed but can you at least please answer me? For your health is my co-concern as a medical nin volunteer."_

_He faced her and said sarcastically for he was bothered when he do want to keep his privacy of solitude, "Do you always have to stutter, haven't you grown up already? Besides my life isn't your concern for I am not your patient, why don't you go bother the dobe you infatuate so much." _

_Hinata was taken back but continued not letting Sasuke get the win so easily, "I-I do grow up already Uchiha san but for some un-unknown reason I feel ne-nervous with you that's why I stutter. Taking that point aside what are you doing outside your room? And even though you are not my patient…you are Naruto kun's best friend and whoever he cares for is also a concern of mine."_

"_See talking without stutter is easy besides you have nothing to feel nervous of because with my condition now I can't kill you or anyone for that matter and as for the reason I am here it's because I feel suffocated in my room and if I will not leave that room once in a while I'll go crazy. I don't give a damn about your concern towards me or because I am the man of your dreams best friend and now that you have your answer you can leave me alone."_

"_I don't care what your reasons are Uchiha san, but if you insist on going out once in a while you can ask Sakura to ac-accompany you so that in case so-something happens to you have a medic nin to care for you immediately."_

"_Hn. Since you are a medic nin volunteer you can stay here whenever I am here just so I can have my peace and for you to stop bothering me with your talk and medical concern stuff."_

Hinata laughed remembering the time when they first talked and how Sasuke had been so rude towards her and how she was always nervous whenever she was with him but they eventually tolerated each other's presence at the hospital garden with their silence. The next time they had a conversation was when Naruto introduced her to Sasuke as his girlfriend.

_Flashback_

_It was 6 months after the war and the first war memorial was held where everyone who joined the noble cause of defending the shinobi world are present to give honor to those who died and scarified at the war. Naruto was walking hand in hand with Hinata towards Sasuke._

"_Hey teme I've been looking everywhere for you since we were discharged where have you been? Anyway meet my girlfriend Hinata chan." Naruto beamed with a huge grin on his face while Hinata smiled at Sasuke._

"_It's none of your business where I have been I just closed some loose ends that's why I left and I know who she is baka no need to introduce her again."_

"_Come on teme don't be rude in front of Hinata chan, you don't want her to be scared of you." Naruto said as he put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder._

"_Hn"_

_Naruto left Sasuke and Hinata alone when he was called by Kakashi._

"_So you and the dobe about time right?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly._

"_Yes finally." She answered happily._

"_If he left you to yourself I'll be there to pick up the pieces." He said and started walking away._

"_Wait Uchiha san what do you mean?" She asked following Sasuke._

_Sasuke stopped walking and glanced back at her and said before continuing to walk, "You'll know if that time comes."_

Hinata thought to herself, "Wait is that what Sasuke san meant before that he'll be picking up the pieces if Naruto left me alone? That he'll be there to pick me up that's why he married me when Naruto left me and since our marriage I never bother to even say thank you for what he did and now with his mistake although dire but he was under the influence of alcohol I am hesitating on forgiving him?"

Rushing Hinata took a quick shower and wore her travelling kimono and the overcoat Sasuke bought for her bearing her and his clan symbols and carried her bag to reach Sasuke in time.

"Hinata sama why are you running and why did Uchiha sama not return after he left again at midnight?" Mako asked who was sweeping at the gate and saw Hinata running towards the gate.

"I can't explain now and I'm sorry for that but I'll tell you everything after I return a month from now with my husband." Hinata said and ran as fast as she could and leaped from tree to tree for the daybreak was already approaching.

Sasuke looked back at his memory with Hinata and at his ring fingers where the red thread ring of his engagement and wedding ring are to keep his anxiety at a low and to raise his hope of seeing Hinata arrive in time.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke kneeling on one knee while holding out a red thread for Hinata said, "I know this is very uncharacteristic of me but this is necessary for us even though it was out of convenience, this is the best I can do in such short notice. I can't promise you love you so dearly deserve for I am incapable of feeling it with all the painful experiences I had, but I can promise you one thing to give my loyalty and honesty as your husband." He cleared his throat before continuing for that was the best speech he can give for he never thought he would be doing this in his life. "Hyuuga Hinata will you give me the honor of marrying me Uchiha Sasuke last of the Uchiha clan."_

_Sasuke pulled his new wife towards him and lowered his mouth to Hinata's. At first she was unresponsive but the gentle movement of his lips made her give way to his tongue that slowly explored her shy mouth. Hinata was almost getting weak at her knees and wrapped her hands around his neck for support before their kiss could go any further Sasuke removed his lips from hers leaving her wanting more and smirked at his wife._

_"You should be eating not staring at the food, besides with a wedding so long you must be famished." The gruff voice of Sasuke said startling Hinata whom she looked at and her eyes lingered from his eyes to his lips making her blush slightly when she remembered their first kiss. Hinata consciously covered her lips with her hand while Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead teasing her._

_"You know how I am Hinata san I am a person who is not good at interacting with people, like you I am in a state of shock for I didn't plan on getting married soon (he reached for her hand and held it tightly) but I never regret marrying you yesterday. What I said last night was the only thing I can think of to assure you that I won't be touching you in bed unless you want me to. I am a man Hinata give me at least this (he gestured at their intertwined hands)."_

_Sasuke's gruff voice and sincerity when he explained send shivers to Hinata's spine, she was confused at him for he seems to have a switch in his personality he can turn on and off when he wanted to but given his history she can see why Sasuke is like that. Hinata being the most forgiving person in Konoha smiled at him the first real smile she showed to him, "I understand Sasuke san..but can you at least don't say harsh words and I am sorry for being angry earlier it's just that…your words hurt."_

_He nodded and out of impulse and joy for having Hinata forgiven him Sasuke embraced her and did something he never thought he would do in his life, "I know I'm sorry also for the things I said to hurt you."_

_"I would like to ask our respected elders to keep your opinions to yourself and let us explain how our marriage came into fruition which is the main topic of our meeting here. As everyone is aware of Sasuke is now my husband and him being Uchiha clan leader and me your heiress, Sasuke deserves to be treated with respect as much as you respect my father and I." Hinata said when she defended Sasuke in front of her clan elders and father during their luncheon with them._

_"I trust no one but you to hold my katana." He said before giving Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. "For luck."_

_T__aking a bold move Hinata reached for his arm and pulled him near her causing his face to reach hers making their lips touch for a brief kiss._

_Hinata moved her face away from him blushing, "Ano…"_

_Sasuke smirked at Hinata admiring her boldness though he knew she only reached his arm and pulled him towards her is to check his injuries and she never meant for them to kiss. But he wanted to tease Hinata who he had to admit was cute when being teased at._

_"You know if you want to kiss me just say so I'll be happy to oblige." He said with a smirk._

_Hinata reached into his hand that was resting at the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze and said, "Look at me Sasuke san I am not judging you for your past actions for they are a part of you"_

Sasuke looked up and towards the Konoha main road noticing that it was morning already and Hinata was nowhere to be seen, with a heavy heart Sasuke left Konoha.

**Author's Note: **Again thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites. To the guest who would like to help me and beta read this fic just leave me a private message so we can communicate and I can submit my finished chapter to you first before updating here at fanfiction. I know you are devastated that Hinata was not able to arrive in time and the plenty number of flashbacks but they are necessary. I am still waiting for your suggestions on how Naruto and Sakura will be treated in the next chapter when they return please leave a review on your thoughts about this chapter and how you feel about Sasuke and Hinata's situation now.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Naruto_ and its characters; I also don't own _His Stand in Bride_ by Michelle Styles which is the inspiration for this story. Any events written in the story that is similar to real life events is purely coincidental. This is not Beta'd yet.

**Chapter XV:**

Hinata was pushing her speed to the limit on how fast she was currently running however she was halted by her sensei Kurenai who was with her daughter Mirai walking together.

"Hinata why are you running fast are you escaping from someone?" Kurenai asked with concern looking at Hinata's backpack.

"No, Sasuke san's waiting for me at the gate, we are both leaving for our honeymoon together."

Kurenai embraced her student startling her, "Neji told us about Naruto and Sakura's betrayal and I am sorry for not comforting you sooner, you should have come to me and told me what happened. I am happy you are coping with it better than I expected."

Hinata hugged her sensei back and cried, "Thanks for your concern Kurenai sensei, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you because it happened so sudden and the reason I am handling the situation well is because of my husband. Sasuke san had been there for me when I least expected it and I have decided to give us a chance together and move on from my love for Naruto kun."

Kurenai nodded, "Who would have thought that the former rogue ninja Uchiha Sasuke had a heart and help you Hinata chan and I am proud of you for being brave in a situation like this."

Hinata smiled and said before leaving, "I would like to talk to you more Kurenai sensei but I really have to go to Sasuke san now."

Hinata was nearly out of breath when she reached the gate of Konoha and looked around for Sasuke but was not able to see him, she activated her byakugan to have a better view and wider range but again she failed to see him. She asked people going in and out of the gate and nearby shops if they saw where Sasuke went but no one was able to answer her.

_Sasuke san, where did you go? How will I be able to find you when various shinobis from different villages failed to find you before? But I will still find you even if I have to turn the world upside down to see you again so I can forgive you, give my thanks and give us a chance together._

Determined to find and see Sasuke again, Hinata left Konoha with a goal she was determined to fulfill before returning back.

A week after Naruto and Sakura left Konoha they returned and went to Ramen Ichiraku for Naruto already misses their ramen he loves so much. Although Sakura was hesitant for she has to report back to Tsunade that she's returned, she went to the ramen shop with Naruto. However Teuchi and his daughter Ayane were not taking any orders from Naruto and totally ignores him and Sakura.

"Hey old man what's the big idea why won't you take our orders I am already suffering from ramen withdrawal syndrome." Naruto whined.

Sakura playfully hit Naruto at the back of his head and said, "Really Naruto kun you have ramen withdrawal syndrome? Since when did that medical diagnosis exist?"

"Just now, anyway why won't you take our orders is there anything wrong?"

"Yes there is baka!" Ayane screamed.

However Naruto just looked dumbfounded while Sakura glared at Ayane and asked, "Why did you call Naruto kun baka didn't you and your father always adored him for being your number one customer?"

"That was is the past, when he didn't hurt poor Hinata's feelings but since the two of you hurt her we hate you now. Why don't you two do us a favor and leave my shop and find Hinata and ask for her forgiveness." Teuchi said.

"That's right and until Hinata chan forgives you we won't serve you any ramen even if you are our number one customer." Ayane warned.

Both Naruto and Sakura remained silent and left the shop.

"So everyone knows about what we did?" Naruto asked sadly.

Sakura lay a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We can do this together Naruto, how about we go to Hinata's place and ask her forgiveness?"

Naruto nodded and hand in hand they walk towards Hyuuga compound.

"Kiba they have arrived." Shino said as one of his bugs told him.

"Finally I have been waiting for a week ya know, akamaru how about we beat Naruto to a pulp?"

Akamaru barked enthusiastically.

"Where are they now exactly?"

"On the way to the Hyuuga compound."

"Perfect, we can ambush him there why don't you send your bugs to our friends and tell them that Naruto returned already?"

"Already did."

"Hey, Neji asked me to tell everyone that Naruto and Sakura shouldn't be harmed." Shikamaru said who suddenly appeared behind Kiba and Shino.

"Huh? Why would he say that?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi sensei told him so, that's why Neji will deal with Naruto alone however he also added that a punch can still be delivered as long as it's not on the face so that Kakashi sensei won't see."

"Hmpf, you are lucky to be Kakashi sensei's favorite student Naruto baka."

Shino adjusted his glasses and said, "I'm sure Neji is enough to give Naruto damage."

Naruto was greeted by Neji as he arrived with Sakura at the Hyuuga compound.

"Neji, we are looking for Hinata chan is she inside?" Naruto asked nervously for Neji was giving him a deathly glare.

"No besides she doesn't live here anymore."

"What do you mean that she doesn't live in your family's compound anymore? Was she disinherited again by her father?" Naruto asked in a slightly raised voice.

"No, she doesn't live here anymore because she's married in case you don't know." Neji returned in a mocking voice.

"Married? To whom?" Sakura asked.

"To Uchiha Sasuke, they are now on their honeymoon so you won't be seeing them anywhere here in Konoha."

"Sasuke kun married Hinata chan just how did that happen?" Sakura asked in a weak voice fearing that her tears will start to fall.

"Since Naruto left Hinata sama on the day of their supposed to be wedding to go to your arms, Sasuke offered Hinata sama a hand in marriage."

"But why would Sasuke kun marry her it's impossible, Sasuke kun will never show any feelings to anyone even to me and suddenly he offers Hinata chan a hand in marriage just because he pities her?" Sakura said crying.

"Sakura stop it. I thought you have gotten over Sasuke that's why you told me that you love me and I the fool I am who blindly loves you believed what you said and left Hinata chan who truly loves me. Damn it Sakura, I hurt Hinata chan and now she will never forgive me and we can never mend our relationship all because of you and your selfishness." Naruto said angrily and left Sakura and Neji alone.

"Naruto kun… I'm sorry."

"Well played there Sakura, you lost a friend the man you love and the man who loves you all because of your selfishness." Neji said and left Sakura to cry alone outside Hyuuga compound's gate.

Naruto went to Konoha river angrily punching the tree.

_How could I be a fool and let my feelings get the best out of me? How could I hurt someone like Hinata chan? Damn it, I will never be forgiven for my sin._

"Hey there Naruto baka why are you punching an innocent tree?" Ko asked who was stealthily following Naruto ever since he returned in Konoha.

"Ko…I…I didn't mean what I did to Hinata chan."

"Really? Anyway I am not here to hurt you or anything I was just giving you this invitation."

"Invitation to what?"

"A duel rematch between you and Neji san." Ko said tossing a scroll to Naruto and left.

Naruto opened and read the scroll.

_Naruto,_

_ Konoha training grounds tomorrow at 7 am. Be there unless you want all of rookie 9 to punish you for what you did to Hinata sama._

_Neji._

The following morning all of rookie 9 and their senseis including Kakashi and Tsunade are present at the training grounds.

"I will be the referee for this match between Naruto and Neji, in order to prevent heavy damages and possible death the match will only use taijutsu. If both of you are ready you can start." Kakashi announced.

"Hey Neji in case you are tired already you can sub to any of us." Kiba barked.

Neji activated his byakugan and attacked Naruto first but Naruto didn't block or tried to evade Neji's punch that collided with his face, dropping Naruto to the ground.

"Why didn't you evade or tried to hit me back Naruto baka?!"

"I will not fight you because I deserve this, Kiba if you so badly want to hit then do so!" Naruto said.

"What did you say?" Kakashi asked.

"You heard me perfectly Kakashi sensei, I said I deserve whatever punishment you give me for hurting Hinata chan."

Kiba growled and pounded on Naruto giving him nasty blows to the head after pounding him to the ground. Naruto was bleeding so badly in the face when Kiba stopped.

"I think you have enough beating now, but remember this I will never forgive you." Kiba warned as he panted after his attack on Naruto.

Tsunade approached Naruto, "Why did you hurt Hinata and why didn't you protect yourself?"

Naruto grinned and fainted in Tsunade's arms.

"I'll bring him to the medical center, Ino why don't you look for Sakura and tell her what happened and will you please refrain from injuring her."

"Hai Tsunade sama but I can't promise you to not hurt her." Ino said and left hurriedly.

"Choji, help me and carry Naruto back to the medical center."

Choji nodded and followed Tsunade's orders.

"I'm sorry if I beat Naruto for ya, but ya just recovered from your injuries and I can't let ya reinjure yourself or else Hinata chan will be mad at me."

"I wonder how Hinata sama will react after she knows that Naruto and Sakura returned and for what we did to him."

"How troublesome we still have a few weeks to wait before we know the answer to your question." Shikamaru said and left.

Sakura was a mess when Ino saw her in her home.

"Hey Sakura your boyfriend is injured and at the medical center!"

Sakura didn't react she continued to stare at the window.

Ino approached Sakura and turned her around to see her eyes red from too much crying.

"Just what happened to you?" Ino asked with concern, although she wanted to hurt Sakura so much but seeing her in a depressed state prevented her from doing so.

"I hurt a lot of people Ino chan all because of my selfishness and desire to get back on Sasuke kun so he can realize that I am the one for him." Sakura said sadly.

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I said I hurt a lot of people because of my-"

Before Sakura can finish her sentence Ino's fist collided with her face.

"That's for hurting Hinata chan, how can you hurt her Sakura and after all these years you are still obsessed with Sasuke? Why can't you get over him?"

"Because I love him." Sakura said crying not minding the pain of Ino's punch to her face.

_Somewhere in a gambling den far from Konoha_

Hinata opened the door of gambling den which is full of various suspicious and dangerous looking male shinobis and civilians.

Hesitantly Hinata asked, "Did anyone of you see my husband?"

A large man with a bearded face carrying an axe stood along with his 2 companions approached Hinata and said, "I think you are lost young lady, this is not a lost and found place this is an illegal gambling den and you are threading on dangerous territory here."

"I know but I really need to find my husband."

The large man laughed and was about to strike Hinata with his axe but dropped to the ground with a kunai impaled on his neck bleeding profusely.

"Who did that show yourself?!" One of the companions asked.

A hooded man with stubble who was at the dice table said, "The husband of that young lady"

The hooded man removed his hood and throws his 2 kunais hitting the large man's companions.

"Sasuke san?"

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites. Kindly leave a review on what you can say about what happened in this chapter and what you would like to happen to Sasuke and Hinata on their reunion.


End file.
